Una voz en mi cabeza
by Lady Misunderstood
Summary: Una chica sin memoria en Lyoko y Odd que oye voces... ¿qué podemos esperar de eso?
1. Prefacio

Era una soleada y fría mañana de invierno en un pequeño pueblo del Pirineo aragonés. Una chica rubia caminaba lentamente por una estrecha acera cubierta de escarcha. Vestía un grueso abrigo azul y una bufanda blanca de punto.

La chica siguió caminando por las frías y solitarias calles del pueblo, llenas de túneles, escaleras y bóvedas de piedra, hasta llegar casi a las afueras del pueblo, donde todo se modernizaba un poco.

Los enormes chalets de verano estaban vacíos y ni un solo perro ladraba en una casa, ni un solo coche aparcado en un bordillo, ni un solo gato correteando por los tejados; daba la sensación de ser la viva imagen de un pueblo tras un desastre nuclear.

La muchacha rubia llegó a una enorme casa con jardín y abrió la puerta exterior con movimientos lentos y calmosos. Dando saltitos entró en el jardín, con los mismos movimientos ágiles y seguros de una bailarina de ballet. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba como debería.

Yuka, su perrita, no había acudido a saludarla como siempre hacía. Eso no era motivo de preocupación, por supuesto, su madre bien podía haberla pasado a casa; sin embargo la chica se preocupó. Con los dedos torpes y temblorosos abrió la puerta del chalet.

Con precaución asomó la cabeza al interior de la casa. Todo estaba oscuro pero todo parecía estar en orden. El corazón de la chica latió con fuerza y las manos se le humedecieron.

De un salto penetró en el interior y encendió la luz, iluminando la entrada. Cautelosamente, la muchacha miró a ambos lados y se desprendió del abrigo y la bufanda con un ágil movimiento, dejándolos sobre el brazo del tarimón.

_ ¿Mamá?_ Nadie contestó.

La chica tuvo un mal presentimiento. Todo parecía demasiado calmado y silencioso, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Un escalofrío le descendió por la espina dorsal. Ni siquiera podía escuchar el periquito que tenía su madre en la cocina.

_ ¿Papá?_ Volvió a preguntar ella, asomándose al salón.

La chica reprimió otro escalofrío. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas y la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Eso sí que era preocupante. Sus padres no le habían dicho que iban a salir a ninguna parte, y por otro lado era muy extraño porque ellos solo bajaban todas las persianas si se iban de viaje varios días.

_ ¿Hola?_ Chilló, medio histérica. Nadie contestó, y el silencio era aún peor que cualquier ruido._ ¿Hay alguien?

La muchacha subió las escaleras como una exhalación, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso. Se encontró, alterada, entrando y saliendo de todas las habitaciones del piso superior. Nada. Cero.

No podía ser. Sabía que en estos casos lo que una persona sensata haría sería llamar corriendo a algún familiar, e incluso a la policía. Pero en esos momentos ella no pensaba como una persona sensata.

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_ Gritó a las paredes, histérica._ Si es una broma no tiene gracia.

Tampoco hubo contestación.

Por fin entró en tromba a su habitación y rebusco en los cajones, buscando el teléfono móvil. Pero cuando ya se había decidido a marcar el número de su tía, la pantalla se quedó a oscuras, hubo un chispazo de luz y también la habitación se sumió en tinieblas.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido fue un extraño símbolo que apareció en la pantalla del móvil y un humo extraño la rodeó…

**Bueno, he aquí algo mío. No sé si está bien, regular, mal. Aplausos, tomatazos, abucheos; ¡todo lo que queráis, estoy abierta a propuestas! Gracias por animarme, Tximeletta, sin ti no habría publicado! Y gracias también a todos los demás por vuestras fantásticas historias! ;D**


	2. Despertar

Abrió los ojos en un lugar desconocido. Se encontraba en un pequeño recinto circular que se hallaba sujeto a una pared por un único pasillo; y entre el suelo y la pared había un hueco muy profundo y oscuro. El círculo en que se encontraba tenía pintados una circunferencia y un círculo concéntricos que brillaban ligeramente. Y arriba… arriba no se distinguía nada, el techo debía ser muy alto. Pero no había ninguna puerta por la que poder salir de allí, estaba en una ratonera.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué sitio era ese? Pero, sobre todo, ¿quién demonios era?

La muchacha se miró las manos. Eran pálidas y delgadas, con las uñas largas. Algo iba mal, muy mal, lo intuía. No debería estar ahí. Debería acordarse de su nombre. Sabía que era alguien y no lo recordaba. Sobre todo sabía que debía de sentir algo, pero a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa, su cuerpo no experimentaba ningún cambio.

Se tocó la cara con movimientos experimentales. Tenía los labios gruesos, los pómulos redondeados y largas pestañas; pero más allá de eso no tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía.

Siguió moviendo las manos. Tenía el cabello largo y suave, peinado en dos largas trenzas que se unían en la parte más baja; su cabello tenía que ser muy largo ya que las trenzas le llegaban por más debajo de los omoplatos, y era de color rubio platino, suave y brillante.

Bajó más los ojos para seguir examinando su cuerpo. Vestía una camiseta fucsia con tiras y dibujos celtas en tonos más oscuros. La camiseta era de tirantes, pero llevaba unos guantes de color escarlata que le cubrían los brazos enteros. También llevaba una falda de tiras en color blanco y unas mayas rosas y doradas.

No estaba nada mal, en realidad, pero era muy raro. Tenía la sensación de que no era ropa corriente, y ni por asomo la que debería llevar puesta.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor. Por debajo del suelo donde estaba aún arrodillada se veía un túnel lleno de números. Se sentía atrapada, claustrofóbica.

Al fin, se decidió a levantarse y recorrió el corto pasillo hasta quedar frente a la pared, que tenía una estructura llena de curvas y era de color negro. Desde luego no había ningún orificio por el que salir; la muchacha pasó los dedos por la pared en busca de alguna protuberancia que escondiera una puerta secreta.

Entonces la pared pareció absorber sus brazos, generando una serie de ondas azul celeste. Ella se asustó y apartó las manos, que salieron inmediatamente de la pared. Ajá, se dijo, así que sí que había una forma de salir después de todo. La chica dejó que la pared absorbiera las palmas de sus manos, los brazos, el torso y por último la cabeza.

De pronto se encontró en el exterior. Examinó el paisaje con mirada crítica. Se hallaba rodeada de un montón de hielo, pero no sentía frío, y sentía que a pesar de que el suelo era resbaladizo podía caminar perfectamente. Todo estaba lleno de altas esculturas de hielo llenas de cuevas, y más allá del hielo se bordeaban profundos acantilados. Parecía que era de noche, el cielo era de color añil, sin ninguna estrella que iluminase el helado paisaje, solo el hielo parecía refulgir con una luz gélida y blanquecina.

Ahora que se había alejado podía ver el edificio en el que había estado encerrada. Era una torre de una altura de unos cinco pisos aproximadamente. Los dos metros más bajos eran de color negro y de textura gruesa y oscura, como enredaderas, más arriba, la torre era blanca. El edificio estaba rodeado de una especie de aura de color azul celeste.

La chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. No había nadie allí aparte de ella, estaba terriblemente sola en aquel paraje desolado. La chica empezó a andar, mirando hacia atrás cada pocos pasos para no perder de vista la torre. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer pero a lo mejor se encontraba con alguien por algún sitio, por si acaso decidió no alejarse mucho de la torre, que por el momento parecía el único lugar medianamente acogedor que había. A su alrededor se extendían metros y metros de hielo sin fin. Siguió andando durante mucho tiempo pero el paisaje a su alrededor no cambiaba, el color oscuro del cielo no se aclaraba, de modo que aquello parecía una pesadilla en una noche perpetua. Había visto un par de torres más, pero no había pasado a ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran torres distintas, lo mismo podía haber estado andando en círculos.

Al final acabó llegando al borde del hielo. A sus pies se extendía un vasto océano azul, aún más oscuro que el cielo. A pesar de que parecía haber andado una barbaridad no sentía nada parecido al cansancio, estaba igual de fresca que cuando había despertado, y aquello no parecía en absoluto una buena señal; aunque no se acordaba de nada de su vida anterior, si es que la había tenido, seguro que debía de sentir algo.

Sin poder aguantarse, simplemente por oír alguna voz, gritó:

_ ¡Hoolaaaaa! Estoy aquí, ¿hay alguien?_ Chilló haciendo bocina con las manos, pero su voz rebotó contra los helados picos congelados y se perdió en el océano.

No era del todo cierto que nadie la había oído. Al cabo de un momento escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas, como de algo puntiagudo golpeando el hielo.

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, no solo de Code Lyoko sino también la primera que publico y es un poco experimental. Disculpad fallos y dejad comentarios para que pueda mejorar. Quería darle las gracias a Tximeletta por todo su apoyo y por leer mi primer borrador! Gracias también a todos los que os habéis atrevido a publicar antes que yo por darme ideas y decirme "A ver si vemos algo tuyo pronto".**


	3. Un lugar frío y abandonado

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez. He actualizado a velocidad supersónica, a ver qué os parece este nuevo capítulo :D**

No era del todo cierto que nadie la había oído. Al cabo de un momento escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas, como de algo puntiagudo golpeando el hielo.

Lentamente se volvió. Una criatura muy extraña la miraba desde un símbolo similar a un ojo. Tenía forma cúbica, como un ladrillo con cuatro patas de araña. Era muy feo. Pero al menos significaba que había alguna forma de vida en aquel solitario universo.

La criatura, a la que decidió llamar con el nombre de "cubo", no se movió ni un milímetro del sitio en el que estaba. La chica se acercó a él con pasos lentos, sin que el cubo pareciera notar nada.

_Hola._ Saludó con voz insegura, sin saber muy bien qué tenía que hacer.

No recibió respuesta por parte del cubo, que se limitó a observarla o lo que quisiera que hiciese con eso que parecía un ojo, sin parpadear.

_Soy…_ No era un buen comienzo, ni siquiera sabía quién narices era._ Bueno, no sé quién soy, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Nada. El cubo ni se inmutó.

_ Eh…_ La muchacha empezó a sentirse estúpida, era evidente que no la entendía o no quería hablar con ella._ No quiero hacerte daño… ¿Puedes decirme qué hago aquí?

Entonces el cubo pareció reaccionar. El símbolo que tenía por ojo se iluminó con una luz rojiza unos segundos y… disparó un potente rayo láser que impactó a los pies de ella.

Gritó. Primero de todo gritó. Después reaccionó, y ya que no tenía forma aparente de defenderse echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas. Las patitas cortas del cubo fueron una ventaja y puesto que se movía con lentitud pudo dejarlo atrás con rapidez, aunque los rayos que disparaba tenían largo alcance, y aún le golpeó otro antes de que pudiera refugiarse en una torre.

Los impactos no le habían dolido, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo habían producido una especie de chispas y una sensación muy molesta.

Aturdida se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la torre, deseando escapar de aquella pesadilla. Miro hacia arriba; no había escapatoria posible. Miro abajo; solo había un túnel negro con puntos luminosos. Se asomo más por el borde de la plataforma circular donde yacía y miró abajo. Bueno, se dijo, no perdía nada por probar. Tomó un gran trago de aire y se dejó caer.

La sensación de caer al vacío solo duró unos instantes, después la atrapó la corriente y se sintió como si flotase. Entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Avanzaba por un túnel lleno de placas en las que había un montón de números que cambiaban continuamente. La muchacha miró a su alrededor maravillada, era increíble, quién iba a imaginar que hubiera tanto que explorar en ese solitario mundo.

Poco después aterrizaba con un golpe sordo sobre una plataforma idéntica a la anterior. A la chica se le cayó el alma a los pies, ¿era posible que no se hubiera movido de sitio? Solo había un modo de averiguarlo. Echó a correr y salió de la torre.

Sí. Sí que se había movido. Ahora estaba en un paisaje totalmente distinto, pero igualmente solitario y desolado. Se encontraba en un desierto cálido. El cielo era de un permanente color naranja como el crepúsculo y la arena era amarilla y brillante. Por doquier había rocas de diversas formas y tamaños. Y unos metros más allá había un grupo de rocas planas dispuestas de forma vertical y en círculo.

De repente el suelo tembló con un ruido sordo. La muchacha estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por la sorpresa. Segundos después, una segunda sucesión de pulsaciones sacudió el suelo. Se pregunto qué sería aquello, desde luego, en el hielo no había pulsaciones de ningún tipo. A lo mejor aquel paraje era propenso a los terremotos. Sin embargo las pulsaciones parecían avanzar en línea recta, siempre en la misma dirección. Impulsada por la curiosidad, la muchacha siguió la dirección de las vibraciones.

No se encontró a nadie en absoluto por el camino, lo cual fue un alivio, no había torres a la vista y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse de ningún ataque.

Entonces se encontró el punto donde convergían todas las pulsaciones. Justo ahí, se erguía una torre, que no era exactamente como las otras que había visto. El aura que la rodeaba no era azul, sino de un brillante rojo escarlata, y en cierto modo más terrorífica. La chica no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con esa torre.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Eh!_ Gritó a la torre._ ¿Hay alguien? ¡Ayuda!

Como ya suponía, nadie contestó. Ella se desesperó. Estaba sola, sin recuerdos de una vida anterior, ¿qué se suponía que había que hacer en esos casos? ¿Entraba o no entraba?

Entonces algo acabó de decidirla. Un monstruo que parecía un cangrejo enorme apareció a pocos metros de ella, y parecía mucho más aterrador que el cubo anterior, además de ser mucho más grande e imponente.

La chica entró en la torre roja, que la absorbió igualmente que las anteriores, generando ondas azules. Los círculos estaban apagados, a diferencia de los de la torre anterior, ella avanzó hacia el centro y conforme iba pisando las circunferencias, estas se iban encendiendo. Llegó al centro y nada ocurrió. Abrió los brazos como para gritar algo; entonces un aura blanco-azulada la rodeó y la empujó hacia arriba, hacia la parte superior de la torre. La sensación se parecía a la de subir un ascensor, eso sí que lo recordaba, era una sensación agradable y placentera. Entonces aterrizó suavemente sobre un círculo más pequeño que el de abajo, este se iluminó tenuemente. Ella avanzó hacia el centro como guiada por el instinto. De repente, una pantallita parpadeante emergió de la nada. La muchacha dio un respingo hacia atrás, asustada, después avanzó cautelosamente hacia la pantalla. Puso la palma de su mano sobre la pantalla para ver si era real, y entonces sus huellas dactilares se quedaron marcadas sobre el centro de la pantalla con un parpadeo. La pantalla absorbió la marca de su mano y después apareció una palabra en letras mayúsculas: SARA.

Ese nombre le sonaba mucho. Entonces lo recordó. Claro, aquel era su nombre; lo cual corroboraba que había tenido una vida anterior de la que no conservaba más que su nombre. El nombre desapareció y en su lugar apareció otra palabra: CODE… Lentamente, bajo esa palabra apareció otra con varios parpadeos: L-Y-O-K-O.

En su interior, Sara percibió que algo cambiaba, las pulsaciones perdieron fuerza y después se desvanecieron por completo, como si hubiese desactivado algún programa.

_Torre desactivada._ Dijo con voz suave, sin temor a hacer el ridículo, ya que estaba completamente sola.

Cuando Sara salió de la torre no se extrañó en absoluto de que ya no fuera de color rojo, sino azul, como todas las demás. Aburrido, muy aburrido.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? A mí no me terminó de convencer...**

**Tximeletta: Gracias por tu comentario y tus ánimos para seguir escribiendo! :) Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Espero ver pronto una actualización tuya! ;P**


	4. La señal de alarma

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Ya llevo cuatro en menos de un día, ¡estoy inspirada! :D Bueno, a ver qué os parece. En este aparecen los personajes de siempre: Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita y Jeremie.**

Mientras, en algún lugar, muy lejos de allí, un chico rubio gritaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Una chica de cabellos rosas y ondulados se apoyaba sobre el escritorio, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos desorbitados.

_ ¿Qué se supone que pasa?_ Medio gritó él, mientras tecleaba furiosamente, intentando apagar el ordenador._ ¡Se suponía que el ordenador está apagado! ¡Esto no puede ser!

_No lo entiendo._ Balbuceó la chica, intentando buscar una explicación a las continuas ventanas que aparecían en la pantalla. Era una pesadilla, creía que se había olvidado del súper ordenador y lo que significaba para siempre._ ¿Qué significa esto, Jeremie?

_Si lo entendiera, te lo diría, Aelita._ Contestó él, aspirando una larga bocanada de aire._ Llevo sin pisar la fábrica desde el día que fuimos a echarle al súper ordenador una sábana por encima_ al fin y al cabo les daba pena que semejante artefacto pudiera perderse por culpa del polvo_, desde entonces ni siquiera he pasado a echarle un vistazo.

_ ¿Crees que…?_ Aelita no se atrevía a preguntar._ ¿Crees que es cosa de X.A.N.A.?

_No sé cómo puede ser él…_ Jeremie se sumergió de nuevo en sus cálculos, pero las cuentas y los nuevos datos no cuadraban._ ¡Esto es imposible, imposible! Se supone que destruimos todas las replikas, nuestro programa de virus múltiple era infalible… No me lo puedo creer…

Aelita reprimió un escalofrío al recordar el día del virus múltiple. El mismo día en que su padre se había sacrificado para darles la energía que faltaba para que funcionase el virus múltiple. El mismo día que destruyeron a X.A.N.A. para siempre. El día que habían apagado el súper ordenador para siempre y habían cerrado un capítulo de sus vidas.

O eso creían.

Porque los parpadeos de la pantalla indicaban todo lo contrario.

_ ¿Pero quién pudo encender el súper ordenador? Es imposible, Jeremie, piénsalo: X.A.N.A. está muerto, o al menos sus fuentes de poder que eran las replikas sí lo están; dejamos el súper ordenador apagado, de hecho nos aseguramos bien de que todo estaba en orden._ Aelita pensaba a gran velocidad y se lo iba diciendo a Jeremie conforme le venía a la cabeza, aunque quizá hablaba en voz alta más para convencerse a sí misma._ De verdad, Jeremie, tiene que ser un fallo de tu ordenador; tiene que serlo.

Jeremie se frotó la barbilla e hizo una mueca.

_Un fallo de mi ordenador… ¿o un curioso?

_ ¿Un curioso?_ Preguntó Aelita, perpleja.

_Un curioso como yo, por ejemplo, puedes llamarlo un friki medio loco por la informática. Imagínate que ese hipotético alguien ha encontrado la fábrica y el laboratorio de tu padre, Aelita, quién fuera seguramente querría saber de quién eran todos esos trastos._ Jeremie exponía sus teorías con una claridad demoledora._ Tiene sentido, ¿no? La única forma de saber de quién era ese súper ordenador era encendiéndolo.

_Podría ser, Jeremie, pero los únicos que teníamos acceso a la sala de los ordenadores éramos nosotros._ Jeremie le contestó con una mirada de miope confusión._ La contraseña del ascensor, Jeremie, ¿te acuerdas?

_Ya. Pero también había escaleras._ Jeremie se negaba a que X.A.N.A. fuera el culpable, no podía ser posible.

_Las escaleras daban un buen rodeo, quien no conociera la fábrica no podía saber cómo llegar hasta el súper ordenador. A nosotros mismos nos costaba orientarnos, Jeremie.

_Ya lo sé, Aelita, pero piénsalo. X.A.N.A. ya no podía salir del súper ordenador en el caso de que estuviese vivo, yo mismo comprobé que no había ni una sola réplika más; la red estaba limpia. Alguien tuvo que encenderlo.

_ ¿William?_ Preguntó Aelita, asustada por que William los hubiera podido traicionar de nuevo.

_No lo creo._ Contestó Jeremie tras una pequeña pausa._ De hecho, no creo que se acuerde si quiera de la contraseña del ascensor, y dudo incluso de que se fijara cuando la pusimos.

Aelita no se atrevía a abarcar cierta posibilidad, sin embargo una pequeña esperanza fue creciendo en su pecho.

_Jeremie, ¿crees que pudo ser mi padre?_ Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa._ Sobrevivió cuando X.A.N.A. le capturó las otras veces…

Ese era un tema espinoso. Jeremie lo sabía muy bien. Las pocas veces que habían discutido Aelita y él cuando aún visitaban Lyoko había sido por Franz Hopper.

_No lo sé._ Contestó un poco confuso._ Sinceramente, no lo creo.

Aelita dejó caer los hombros, abatida.

_No quiero decir que tu padre no pueda estar vivo, de hecho lo deseo con toda mi alma._ Se apresuró a aclarar Jeremie._ Pero piénsalo, Franz está dentro del súper ordenador igual que X.A.N.A., en el caso de que estuvieran vivos no podrían encender el súper ordenador desde Lyoko. Tiene que encenderse desde fuera.

_Es verdad…

_ ¿Pero quién pudo encender el súper ordenador?

_Es la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Me niego a creer que fuera alguien corriente y moliente que se topó con el súper ordenador por casualidad, es demasiado surrealista._ Aelita se frotó las sienes, no había dormido bien esa noche y encima Jeremie la había despertado a las seis por lo del ordenador; no era precisamente un buen día para que aquello pasara._ Sin embargo no pudo ser nadie al servicio de X.A.N.A. porque él no puede salir del ordenador… ¡Ah, esto sí que es frustrante!

_Tranquila, Aelita. Respira hondo y relájate._ Jeremie se levantó de la silla, se quitó las gafas y le cogió las manos a Aelita. Casi se rió de sí mismo por aquello: él no era quién para decirle a alguien que se tranquilizase, precisamente él mismo era el histérico del grupo.

Aelita respiró hondo y se tragó las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus párpados. De pronto se encontró agarrando a Jeremie de la camiseta y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

Jeremie se tensó y Aelita casi sonrió al imaginar el intenso rubor que colorearía sus mejillas en ese momento. Pero pasados unos segundos él mismo rodeó la cintura de Aelita con sus brazos y se dejó llevar por el olor del champú de Aelita.

_ ¡Cruasanes calientes!_ Se oyó al otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que esta se abría bruscamente.

Odd entró en la habitación de un salto y con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, por supuesto entró sin llamar a la puerta y se precipitó al interior del cuarto de Jeremie sin decir "Buenos días".

Aelita y Jeremie se separaron y enrojecieron bruscamente.

Justo entonces Odd se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que no debía entrar sin llamar porque podía interrumpir ciertas cosas privadas (y para Jeremie y Aelita, darse un abrazo era algo completamente insólito: con lo tímidos que eran los dos no eran muy dados al contacto físico); la segunda era que el ordenador no paraba de parpadear y emitir pitido que le sonaban lejanamente a algo conocido.

_ ¿Interrumpo algo?_ Preguntó mirando al par de tortolitos, rojos como tomates maduros, con sus ojos grandes y traviesos de color dorado, como oro viejo resplandeciendo.

Aelita y Jeremie clavaron sus ojos en el parqué del suelo, como si aquella madera desgastada por los fregados contuviera en su interior las respuestas que buscaban minutos antes de que Odd irrumpiera en la habitación como una tromba.

Yumi y Ulrich, más tímidos y respetuosos, asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y llamaron con los nudillos.

_ ¿Se puede?_ Preguntó Ulrich, mirando a Jeremie y Aelita intencionadamente.

_Adelante._ Gruñó el rubio, ligeramente molesto por la interrupción y colocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, cubriendo sus grandes ojos azules en ingenuos por una placa de cristal._ Estáis en vuestra casa.

Yumi atravesó la puerta del cuarto de Jeremie elegantemente como siempre, con una sola zancada de sus largas piernas, y agitando su cabello negro y completamente liso, y ahora largo, detrás de ella.

Ulrich la miró embobado. Como siempre. No fallaba. Podía parecer mentira pero aún seguía enamorado de ella hasta las trancas y lo peor de todo era que aún no se había atrevido a decírselo. Maldita timidez… Todos habían madurado, por supuesto, pero para Ulrich la japonesa seguía siendo la misma: alta y delgada, de piel pálida y fina, ojos rasgados de pupilas oscuras y siempre alerta, nariz fina y recta, labios que no eran demasiado grueso cubiertos por una sutil capa de _gloss_ rojo, y por supuesto vestida con ropa negra. Pero sobre todo, aparte de guapa era su mejor amiga, aunque a veces se enfadaran por culpa de sus malditos celos. Y seguían yendo a hacer artes marciales juntos.

Ulrich suspiró, apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y pasó al cuarto detrás de Yumi.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué os traíais aquí los dos tan juntitos?_ Preguntó Odd con picardía, ganándose una colleja por parte de Yumi y una mirada furibunda de Jeremie y Aelita._ ¡Vale, vale!_ Gritó alzando las manos._ ¡Paz! Yo solo he venido aquí para deciros que como no bajéis me comeré vuestro desayuno y ya sabéis que…

En ese momento el ordenador de Jeremie emitió un agudo pitido más fuerte que los demás, y una ventana conocida apareció en el centro de la pantalla.

Una pantalla con una torre roja parpadeando.

X.A.N.A.

_ ¿Qué es esto, Jeremie?_ Preguntó Ulrich, perplejo._ Un juego de ordenador, espero.

_Por desgracia, no._ Contestó él aludido, lanzándose hacia el ordenador y tecleando rápidamente._ No lo entiendo… Esto no debería funcionar, el escáner estaba inactivo.

_A no ser que también haya boicoteado tus programas del escáner._ Concluyó Aelita, con una solidez aplastante._ Está intentando atraernos a Lyoko.

_ ¡Eh, parad un momento!_ Gritó Yumi. Ulrich y Odd se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos, Yumi jamás perdía la calma._ ¿Cómo que X.A.N.A? ¿Cómo que Lyoko? ¿Qué cuernos es eso del escáner?_ Las mejillas de Yumi estaban adquiriendo un peligroso tono rojizo._ ¿Qué me he perdido? ¡Creía que habíamos apagado el ordenador hace mucho tiempo, maldita sea!

Ante la mirada desorbitada de los otros, Yumi se derrumbó sobre la cama sin hacer de Jeremie y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Ulrich casi no se atrevió a hacer ningún gesto abiertamente tranquilizador, casi parecía que le iba a electrocutar si la rozaba.

_Tranquila, Yumi, por favor._ Le pidió él, con la voz lenta, suave y persuasiva; como solo Ulrich sabía ponerla. Y los ojos de color avellana de Ulrich derritieron los de Yumi, que parecían echar chiribitas._ Seguro que Jeremie y Aelita tienen una explicación _ miró a la pareja_, porque la hay, ¿no?

_No lo sabemos._ Contestó Aelita, mirando preocupada a su amiga; Yumi era la que había deseado con más fuerza apagar el súper ordenador, quizá porque le había afectado más que a lo demás en lo tocante a William.

_Solo podemos hacer una cosa._ Dijo Odd, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Cuatro pares de ojos, muy abiertos y de colores completamente distintos se posaron en él, interrogándolo con la mirada. Odd paseó su mirada por los cuatro integrantes de su grupo, sus cuatro mejores amigos. Sonrió para crear tensión.

_Desayunar. Después ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No se puede pensar con el estómago vacío. Además hay cruasanes y…

_ ¡Odd!_ Gritaron cuatro voces a coro, mirándolo enfadados pero divertidos a la vez.

Odd sonrió también y se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio, que ahora llevaba más corto y de punta, con el característico mechón violeta delante.

_Yo sí que sé lo que podemos hacer._ Sentenció Jeremie, apagando el ordenador y cogiendo el portátil recién comprado.

_Vamos a Lyoko. Solucionamos lo que haya que solucionar y después podremos volver a nuestra vida normal._ Completó Ulrich._ Vamos.

Yumi lo miró con admiración. Decisión no le faltaba, desde luego. Y también llevaba más razón que un santo. Yumi se levantó de la cama, estiró las sábanas allá donde se había sentado y se sacudió las manos en los ajustados vaqueros negros.

_Yo voy contigo.

_Y yo. Será como volver a los viejos tiempos._ La secundó Aelita, sonriéndole a Yumi al ver que ella ya estaba más tranquila.

_ ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? Todos a la fábrica._ Jeremie abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de un tirón.

_ ¿Y mi desayuno?_ Preguntó Odd, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a salir por la puerta sin zampar algo.

_Puedes comerte a los ácaros del polvo de la fábrica._ Sentenció Jeremie.

Y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Gusta? ¿No gusta? ¿He retratado bien a los personajes? Para cualquier duda, comentario o fallo ya sabéis dónde están los reviews! :D El próximo capítulo lo dividiré en dos partes: una más corta en la que estoy con Sara, y otra que supongo que me saldrá más larga con los chico en Lyoko.**

**Tximeletta: Gracias por tus comentarios como siempre, a ver qué te parece este capítulo. Parece que ya me apaño mejor con la página, es que soy de un torpe... xD**

**Javi98: ¡Me ha encantado tu comentario! Esta vez también te dejaré en suspense, ¡muajajajajá! :D Espero que te guste.**

**Hanelita: Escuadrón Lyoko al rescate! ;D Irán a rescatarla pero les costará lo suyo! Tienes que darle una oportunidad al pobre Jeremie, en realidad no es tan malo :) A ver si te gusta.**


	5. Tedio

**Perdón por la tardanza (esquivando un tomate) Vale, vale! Me lo merezco, lo reconozco... (esquivando un ladrillo) ¡Oye tú, no te pases! (esquivando una serpiente pitón hambrienta) ¡Vale ya, que os quedáis sin capítulo! xD**

**Tengo mis motivos para tardar. Estoy de limpieza en mi pueblo y allí no tengo ordenador ni internet, pero escribo toneladas y toneladas de papel. El problema es que luego tengo que pasarlos al ordenador y no me da casi tiempo! :( Pero bueno, prometo no tardar en poner el próximo capítulo, mañana si puedo, en cuanto lo corrija.**

**Bueno, ya no me enrollo más... Antes de que me matéis leedlo! ^^**

Mientras, en un mundo helado… Muy, muy lejos de allí, y sin embargo, más cerca de lo que Sara podía imaginar.

Hacía ya mucho rato que Sara había decidido dejar de gritar, porque obviamente no estaba siendo de mucha utilidad y ya se estaba cansando del sonido de su propia voz resonando entre los recovecos de aquel mundo solitario. En lugar de eso había optado por sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y pensar con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera haciendo yoga.

Bien. Había descubierto que en aquel mundo, si es que podía llamársele así a un ecosistema con criaturas o bien pasivas o bien ofensivas, estaba dividido en cuatro zonas que parecían representar diversos climas o paisajes. El hielo, el desierto, el bosque y las montañas, este último era el que menos le gustaba, en cambio había decidido quedarse en el bosque porque se sentía protegida entre los árboles; el hielo y el desierto, eran en sí mismos más fríos y desolados que los otros, así que había decidido visitarlos solo muy de vez en cuando.

Aunque, por otro lado, no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba exactamente "muy de vez en cuando". El tiempo en sí mismo no parecía existir en aquel mundo, solo sabía que estaba cansada de haber caminado sin rumbo fijo. Tampoco podía guiarse dependiendo del cielo en cada zona, ya que en el desierto era siempre de día, intentando representar el calor (aunque, qué calor iba a representar si allí no había sensación térmica), en el hielo era de noche siempre, el bosque parecía haberse quedado en un permanente amanecer, y las montañas atrapadas en el crepúsculo.

Lo único que había sacado en claro era que se volvería loca si no hablaba pronto con alguien que le diera respuestas.

Pero lo había intentado todo. Gritar. Chillar. Hablar calmadamente. Incluso intentar establecer una conversación con una criatura que la había atacado… No se me ocurría qué hacer…

Bueno, por qué no…

_ ¡Eeeeeeeh! ¡Socooorrooo! ¿Hay alguien?

Nada. Cero. Sin respuesta. Solo su voz rebotando contra todos aquellos árboles, perdiéndose en el eterno amanecer.

Se iba a volver loca.

En serio.

Y además iba a acabar atrayendo a alguna criatura no deseada si seguía chillando.

Sara se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y se pasó los dedos entre las trenzas, tan rubias que parecían casi blancas. Lo cierto era que le gustaba pasarse las manos por el pelo, sentir la suavidad, las hebras del pelo fino; la hacía sentirse como si añorase algo.

Suspiró. Era horrible. Estaba sola. Completamente sola, en un mundo que no conocía. No sabía quién era y si había vivido allí antes. No sabía si tenía una familia.

Pero de lo que Sara estaba segura era de que la soledad era lo peor que le había pasado nunca. Sentía como si echase algo en falta pero no supiera el qué; como si cada vez que intentaba recordar algo se le escapase entre los dedos igual que aire. Y lo peor era que sabía que había algo que recordar.

Maldita amnesia…

Porque era amnesia lo que ella tenía. No podía tener otro nombre.

Sara se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos masajeándose las sienes; era un gesto que le resultaba agradable, porque la hacía sentirse más cercana a su propio yo. Sara sabía que aquel gesto se realizaba cuando a una le dolía la cabeza, pero Sara no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba el dolor, solo tenía un vago recuerdo de que era algo desagradable. Sin embargo sí que sentía como si la cabeza le estuviese a punto de estallar, como si tuviera un globo presionando contra sus sienes. Así que, después de todo, aquel gesto no era del todo inútil.

Pero si lo que pretendía era acordarse de algo desde luego no estaba dando resultados. Tenía, literalmente, la mente en blanco. La falta de recuerdos mezclada con la falta de sensaciones que sentía. Porque también estaba desesperada por que aquel lugar no oliese a nada, ni sintiese nada al tocar un árbol, ni le doliese golpearse el trasero en una caída…

Era desesperante. Sara sentía que se ponía histérica por momentos, así que descruzó las piernas y se levantó de un ágil salto, que hizo que la rubia trenza golpease su espalda.

Sara corrió hacia la torre más cercana sin estar muy segura de por qué lo hacía. Probablemente necesitaba estar en otro lugar, y las torres eran el único lugar seguro de verdad. Aunque a lo mejor también tenía que ver con la extraña intuición que llevaba golpeándola desde hacía un rato, asociada a la falta de monstruos.

Sara se aburría.

Se aburría mucho. Y eso era peor que la amnesia.

Estuvo durante un tiempo tumbada boca abajo sobre el suelo de la torre, hasta que esa postura se le hizo incómoda y tuvo que cambiar de posición hasta quedarse boca arriba, con la espalda arqueada sobre el suelo.

Suspiró por enésima vez desde que había despertado.

Y fue justo entonces cuando escuchó un ruido a su alrededor. Sara se levantó sobresaltada de un salto y miró a todos lados. El ruido volvió a repetirse, sonaba como si algo se arrastrase contra las paredes de la torre, y sin embargo no provenía de ningún lugar concreto.

_ ¿Hola?_ Susurró Sara, con la voz temblorosa y sintiéndose tonta._ ¿Hay alguien?

Sí. Sí que había alguien. Pero ella no llegó a verlo, porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo algo parecido al humo se había introducido por uno de sus oídos. Y Sara perdió la conciencia, desplomándose sobre la plataforma como un fardo.

No tardó mucho en levantarse y dirigirse con los movimientos de un autómata hacia la pared de la torre, que la absorbió emitiendo una serie de ondas escarlatas.

La chica que salió de la torre sin embargo no era ella. Los colores violetas claros de su traje se habían transformado en rojo, y las tiras que también formaban parte de su atuendo habían pasado de blancas a negras. El único toque de color de su persona eran los labios pintados de un brillante y agresivo color rojo sangre, que contrastaba violentamente con el color pálido de su piel.

Con una sonrisa torcida y maléfica, Sara se llevó las manos a ambas caderas y sacó de dos fundas unos instrumentos alargados que hasta entonces no habían mostrado utilidad alguna; apretó suavemente, casi con cariño, los dedos en torno a aquellos objetos y una onda de luz se trasformó en las afiladas cuchillas de dos mortíferas guadañas.

Empuñando aquellas armas, Sara, o la versión oscura de sí misma, echó a correr con la bella y elegante sutileza de una flor carnívora.

**¿Qué tal? La naturaleza me ha inspirado ¡echadle la culpa a ella si no os gusta! ;)**

**Javi98: Gracias por tener taaaanta paciencia, de verdad. Ya veo que tú vas más rápido, como ves no me hizo falta hacer el funeral: bastó con amenazarla y... ¡voilá! ¡volvió ella solita! xD Espero no haberte decepcionado...**

**Joselino97: Gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que le tengo cierto cariño a Jeremie :) Intentaré no decepcionar.**

**Tximeletta: Gracias por tus ánimos ¡a mí también me encanta Odd! ;P No te preocupes si no se te ocurre nada, al final te vendrá una idea de golpe y entonces estaré allí para dejarte un comentario :D Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!**

**Ariam09: El suspense es lo mío ¡es mi venganza por todo lo que me haces sufrir! Muajajajá! ;D Espero que la diferencia horaria no sea un problema para que leas mi nuevo capítulo! Ahora mismito me voy a dormir! A ver qué te parece...**

**Hanelita: Como verás aquí te he dejado un nuevo capítulo, pero nuestros queridos personajes aún no han ido al rescate, le tocaba sufrir a Sara! En el próximo capítulo se encontrarán... Espero que te guste...**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y vuestras fantásticas historias! Espero una actualización de todos vosotros (Joselino97, a ver si escribes algo! :D) y quiero que sepáis que soy una fan incondicional vuestra! xD**

**Un abrazo de una escritora un poco loca! ;D**


	6. Visiones

**Hola! Aquí va otro capítulo, y este es muuuuucho más largo que el anterior :) La verdad es que no sabía si dividirlo en dos capítulos o dejarlo así, pero como no sabía por dónde cortar, pues así lo dejé ;) Espero que os guste. Y no os quejaréis, he tardado poco en actualizar! xD Os dejo, a ver qué os parece...**

Mientras, en un lugar tan lejano como las mismas estrellas, pero a la vez tan cercano como pulsar un par de teclas en un teclado de cierto ordenador de una fábrica abandonada.

El camino hacia la fábrica fue más incómodo que complicado. Jeremie y Aelita iban en cabeza, Odd les seguía la estela, Yumi iba la última, corría con la elegancia que siempre caracterizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero esa elegancia iba teñida de otros sentimientos, sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba el deseo de ver Lyoko de nuevo, por el otro estaba el pánico a perder a alguno de sus amigos por culpa de X.A.N.A. En cuanto a Ulrich, corría bastante confuso, mirando hacia delante y después a la cabizbaja Yumi; se rezagaba junto a ella, pero después se acobardaba y aceleraba, y resoplando se colocaba junto a Odd, deseoso de volver a ver el súper ordenador.

No tuvieron que despedirse de nadie al salir de la academia, corriendo como ladrones. Su grupo había aumentado, por supuesto, William y Sissi habían sido los primeros que, después de pedirles perdón por su comportamiento en el pasado, se habían unido a la pequeña pandilla integrada por Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Yumi y Ulrich. Después se habían unido también Emilie Leduc, Matthias Burel y otros chicos de la academia con los que compartía clase, aunque estos últimos iban y venían. También se había unido Theo, el chico de turno de Sissi, que sorprendentemente le había durado más de dos meses. Nikolas Poliakoff había logrado madurar y se había despegado de Sissi. Y, por supuesto, también habían ido y venido las continuas chicas de Odd, a las que jamás habían llegado a conocer bien: siempre estaban dos o tres días muy acaramelados y luego la chica lo dejaba con un sonoro bofetón; y dos días después volvía a repetirse la misma rutina.

Pero el núcleo del grupo siempre habían sido ellos cinco. Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie, Ulrich y Odd. Siempre habían sido los cinco que se habían mantenido unidos, los que se habían querido para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y los únicos portadores de un secreto inconfesable.

Y ahora iban a encontrarse con ese secreto al que creían muerto y enterrado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

La alcantarilla estaba en el mismo sitio que hace dos años cuando la habían casi un día sí y el otro también. Quizá un poco más cubierta de musgo y más disimulada por la hierba. Pero era esa alcantarilla, Jeremie estaba completamente seguro.

Los cinco juntos, como antes, recorrieron los túneles de las alcantarillas a patita, puesto que habían retirado de allí los tres monopatines y los dos patinetes hacía mucho tiempo; pensando que no los volverían a utilizar de nuevo.

Y juntos también, pero en silencio, emergieron en el otro extremo del camino; y recorrieron a toda velocidad el pequeño trayecto desde allí hasta la puerta de la fábrica, que seguía abierta. Allí se detuvieron, conteniendo el aliento.

_ ¿Y ahora, qué?_ Preguntó Odd para romper el consistente silencio en que se habían sumido.

Los otros cuatro parpadearon rápidamente, como si acabaran de despertar de un largo sueño.

_Entremos._ Contestó Yumi decidida, con la mirada de sus ojos rasgados perdida en el horizonte y los puños apretados.

Ulrich la miró con los ojos brillantes llenos de admiración, Aelita y Jeremie se limitaron a dirigirles una mirada de idéntica incredulidad. Odd sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos castaños clarísimos relucieron; cuando Odd miraba a alguien así era fácil ver por qué todas las chicas se lanzaban a sus brazos alegremente y casi sin conocerlo.

Con un ágil salto se lanzó hacia la cuerda y se deslizó hacia el suelo, siete metros más abajo, abrazando fuertemente la cuerda entre sus brazos. Ulrich no tardó en seguir su ejemplo, igual que Yumi. Aelita y Jeremie, más inseguros, decidieron bajar por las escaleras con los dedos tímidamente entrelazados.

No les costó demasiado encontrar la sala del súper ordenador a través de los túneles; a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la última visita, el recuerdo permanecía nítido en sus mentes y en sus corazones.

A penas hablaron durante el camino. El silencio era incómodo y casi palpable; Odd trató de romperlo con alguna broma aislada, sin resultado, ninguno tenía el humor para bromas, ni siquiera Odd.

_Y… ya hemos llegado._ Informó Jeremie, dejándose caer con un movimiento muy poco elegante al lado de la enorme pantalla.

Los otros cuatro se dejaron caer con más agilidad que el rubio, alrededor del mismo.

_Otra vez._ Suspiró Aelita, con los ojos brillantes y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

_Vale._ Comenzó Yumi, con la voz cortante y fría como un cuchillo._ ¿Ahora podéis decirnos por qué demonios estamos aquí? Porque, a mí por lo menos, me gustaría saberlo.

Aelita contempló la furia de su mejor amiga mordiéndose el labio. Le dolía verla así, ya que Yumi era como una hermana mayor para ella; pero no podía evitar desear en lo más hondo de su alma volver a Lyoko, volver a tener esperanzas de ver a su padre otra vez. Y sobre todo de buscar respuestas, muchas respuestas, porque aunque hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos todo estaba muy enmarañado y confuso en su mente, como si sus propios recuerdos estuvieran cubiertos de niebla y los hubiese vivido otra persona.

Y en definitiva porque Lyoko era parte de ella, para bien o para mal. Era una parte esencial de su ser; mucho más de lo que lo era para Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, e incluso Jeremie.

_Voy a ver…_ Jeremie se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz y se lanzó hacia el teclado como un elegante depredador en su terreno._ Esto no debería ser posible…_ Masculló.

_ ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Jeremie?_ Preguntó Aelita, acercándose ansiosa a Jeremie.

_No lo sé, chicos._ suspiró impotente._ El súper ordenador no debería estar encendido, es imposible y en cuanto a…_ Un agudo pitido empezó a resonar desde la pantalla._ ¡Un momento!

Tecleó furiosamente en el ordenador y un montón de ventanas aparecieron, llenando la pantalla de mensajes sin sentido aparente. Sin embargo, Aelita y Jeremie se inclinaron al mismo tiempo hacia la pantalla y se embebieron en ella. Odd y Ulrich se revolvieron inquietos e impacientes; Yumi se mordió los labios, presa de los horribles sentimientos encontrados.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Jeremie?_ Preguntó Ulrich, sin poder aguantar más.

_Escucha, Einstein, si tenemos que ir a Lyoko, yo me apunto._ Dijo Odd sonriendo ampliamente, y flexionando los bíceps, mucho más desarrollados que la última vez que había ido al mundo virtual._ Creo que aún estoy en forma…

_Odd, por favor…_ Murmuró Aelita, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

_ ¡Vale, vale!_ Odd alzó las manos._ Lo siento, ¿pasa algo grave?

_Hay una torre activada…_ Comenzó Jeremie, con tono fúnebre._ Eso quiere decir que X.A.N.A. ha vuelto.

_ ¡¿Qué?_ Farfulló Ulrich; Yumi estuvo segura de que se había atragantado con su propia saliva al decir eso.

_Y eso no es lo peor…_ Continuó Aelita, con un matiz triste en la voz.

_ ¿Y qué más puede ir peor?_ Preguntó Yumi casi inmediatamente, casi hablando para sí misma.

_La torre estaba activada, pero ahora ya no lo está._ Continuó Aelita, con los ojos verdes aún clavados en la pantalla._ No sabemos qué querrá decir eso. Puede ser un ataque de X.A.N.A. fallido o…

_ ¿O qué?_ La interrumpió Odd impaciente.

_O puede ser que haya alguien atrapado en Lyoko._ Concluyó Aelita.

Jeremie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; los otros tres, por su parte, la miraron fijamente como si de un extraterrestre se tratase, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula colgando. Yumi fue la primera en reaccionar. Parpadeó, apretó los dientes y dijo con una solidez y decisión aplastantes:

_Hay que echar un vistazo.

_Pero, Yumi, tú dijiste que…_ Aelita la miró, preocupada y orgullosa a la vez de que esa chica tan impresionante fuera su mejor amiga.

_No importa lo que dije._ Yumi miró a sus cuatro mejores amigos entrecerrando levemente sus ojos rasgados, deteniéndose más tiempo en los ojos de color avellana del chico moreno, que apartó la mirada, azorado._ Pensadlo: ¿Y si hay alguien atrapado en Lyoko?

_Lo que Yumi dice es cierto._ Explicó Jeremie._ Creo, y puedo verificar que hay alguien en Lyoko.

_ ¿Puedes hacer eso?_ Preguntó Ulrich, para el cual la informática seguía siendo un misterio.

_La torre se ha desactivado por sí misma; la ha desactivado alguien… o algo… con el código que usaba Aelita.

_Código Lyoko…_ Recordó Aelita, nostálgica.

_ ¿Y entonces a qué estamos esperando?_ Concluyó Odd sin perder la deslumbrante sonrisa._ Mándanos a Lyoko, Einstein, si hay una manera de saber si hay alguien allí es yendo y comprobándolo.

_No sé si podré… Es muy peligroso, chicos, no puedo pediros que hagáis eso…

_Por supuesto que puedes, de hecho, vas a hacerlo o yo mismo cogeré tus apuntes y me virtualizaré._ Odd cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, con una expresión de férrea decisión en sus ojos dorados._ ¿O acaso has olvidado que nos diste un cursillo?

Jeremie rió, pero no se negó. Se sentó de un salto en la silla de ruedas y tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd y Aelita, los anónimos salvadores del mundo en muchas ocasiones, se dieron media vuelta y bajaron a la sala de los escáneres por la escalera de mano metálica.

Jeremie descubrió que había perdido agilidad, pero no la memoria, por fortuna, y recordaba claramente el programa que usaba para virtualizar a sus amigos en Lyoko, así como elegir el sector y el lugar exacto.

_Transmitir… Escanear…_ Rozó la tecla _intro_ con el dedo índice y el corazón._ Virtualización._ Y apretó quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Aelita, Yumi, Odd y Ulrich aterrizaron de culo y con gran estrépito sobre el duro suelo del desierto. Los cuatro se levantaron de un salto, se sacudieron la parte posterior del traje y se examinaron con interés.

Los trajes eran exactamente iguales a cómo los recordaban. Pero quizá los cuerpos a los que se ajustaban no eran exactamente los mismos. A Ulrich y a Odd el traje ajustado les quedaba impresionante, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura masculina, resaltaba los músculos del pecho y el abdomen, la cadera estrecha y los hombros más anchos; siempre más patentes en Ulrich, más corpulento, que en Odd, más delgado y esbelto.

Yumi y Aelita lo tenían más difícil. Yumi llevaba el mismo maillot rojo al estilo japonés y se ajustaba a su alta y curvilínea, pero delgada figura, y también al pecho y las largas piernas. Aelita también vestía el mismo traje de malla rosa con la falda, que antes dejaba ver el cuerpo de una niña en vías de desarrollo, pero ahora mostraba más de lo que ella pretendía. Ambas se revolvieron, incómodas.

_ ¡La próxima vez mándanos un poco más arriba, así podremos convertirnos en tortilla virtual!_ Protestó Odd, agitando el puño en dirección al cielo y moviendo la cola de gato involuntariamente.

_Lo siento, chicos_ se disculpó Jeremie, con un matiz avergonzado en la voz._, no controlo.

_ ¡Ah! Y… eh…_ Odd alzó una ceja como el villano de una película y sonrió de medio lado, mirando a Ulrich con intención._ la próxima vez que vengamos, Einstein, deberías incorporarle al traje de Ulrich un babero para que no manche el suelo.

Y Ulrich, que parecía una estatua, volvió a la vida, parpadeando sin cesar como si Odd lo hubiese despertado bruscamente de un sueño. Y debía de ser un buen sueño, a juzgar con su forma de mirar a Yumi, muy lejos de ser inocente. El samurái se maldijo a sí mismo por su debilidad y su escasa habilidad para disimular. Yumi suspiró y dejó de mirarlo a él también. Ambos clavaron la vista en los árboles del bosque.

_Lo pensaré._ Contestó Jeremie, soltando una carcajada.

Aelita y Odd corearon sus risas, mirando a la tímida pareja entre incrédulos y divertidos. Odd aún no podía creerse cómo, después de tres largos años de "amistad", Ulrich y Yumi jamás habían dado el gran paso para pasar a la siguiente fase de su amistad. El único testimonio de que los dos tortolitos estaban enamorados hasta las trancas el uno del otro eran los sonrojos, las más que frecuentes escenitas de celos y las clases que compartían a solas de aquellas extrañas artes marciales.

Súbitamente Odd dejó de reírse. Su cara se arrugó en una mueca de dolor, y se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo con un grito ahogado en la garganta.

_ ¡Odd!_ Gritaron Yumi, Ulrich y Aelita a coro, abalanzándose sobre el rubio.

_ ¿Chicos? ¿Va todo bien? Odd, ¿qué te pasa?

Pero Odd no podía oírlos, la mirada de sus ojos dorados estaba perdida en un punto invisible del horizonte, al igual que su mente. Y delante de sus ojos se desarrollaba una escena tanto, o más real que la que estaba aconteciendo delante de él en ese mismo momento. Era una visión. Una visión de un futuro muy cercano.

Odd vio claramente a una chica. Una chica que pese a que no la conocía, inmediatamente sintió algo muy íntimo por ella. Una chica vestida con un traje de malla morado adornado con trozos de tela brillante en forma de tiras de color negro. Tenía el pelo largo y tan rubio que parecía casi blanco, peinado en dos trenzas que se unían al final; los labios pintados de color rojo carmín, que contrastaba con su tez pálida. Y en sus ojos, de un azul tan claro que parecía transparente, se reflejaba claramente el símbolo de X.A.N.A.

Pero pese a que sabía que aquella chica iba a atacarles, esa terrorífica imagen quedó ahogada por otra más impactante.

La misma chica, ahora vestida con colores más suaves y una apariencia más dulce y humana, liberada del control de X.A.N.A. se precipitaba de cabeza hacia el mar digital. Gritaba con tanta fuerza que Odd temió que se quedara sin voz.

_ ¡Ayúdame! Ayúdame…

Y su grito se perdía en el mar.

Odd se vio a sí mismo correr lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas, hacia el abismo por el que caía la chica rubia. Pero no llegaba a tiempo. Y ella era engullida por el mar digital.

Para siempre.

Mientras despertaba de su ensoñación, Odd supo que aquel grito de socorro lo acompañaría durante mucho tiempo…

En sus peores pesadillas.

**Y... voilá! Qué tal? Bien... Mal... Peor... Lo que sea me lo decís en los reviews :D También si hay fallos de ortografía, gramaticales, de expresión... lo que sea. Me he dado cuenta de que uso el guión bajo en lo diálogos y no es el que se debe usar, pero me daba pereza cambiar todo el capítulo xDD así que empezaré a usarlo a partir del próximo capítulo.**

**Hanelita: Aquí tienes, espero que haya sido de tu agrado! :) Pues sí: la pobre Sara tiene que lidiar con lo que le echen... :) He visto que has actualizado tu historia de "Conclusiones" así que... ¡nos leemos!**

**Joselino97: Gracias por tu review! :D La verdad es que yo no veo a Jeremie como una mala persona, más bien lo veo como alguien muuuuuuuy tímido xD y como es tan tímido a veces no sabe cómo decir las cosas. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Un saludo!**

**Javi97: Qué rápido que eres con tus reviews! :D Pues sí, la pobre Sara parece una marioneta... Intento hacerla emocionante, pero no sé cómo me queda el intento, ¡desde luego, suspense, suspense, hay! ;P jejeje... Espero ver pronto una de tus historias actualizadas, ¿eh? A ver qué te ha parecido el nuevo capítulo... Un saludo!**

**Ariam09: Me encantan tus reviews taaaan largos xD! No tienes derecho a atomatarme (Eso existe? :D) hoy porque, como ves, he actualizado rápido y con un laaaargo capítulo! Ya están a puntito de verse las caras, sé que lo estoy alargando muuuucho! jejeje... Como ves sí que es poseída por X.A.N.A. pobrecita... :) pero ya se verá qué hacen con ella los demás... ¡sobre todo Odd! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Voy a seguir leyendo Código Lyoko Échange, así que... ¡nos leemos! :D**

**Tximeletta: Supongo que estarás de vacaciones, porque no he visto nada tuyo en muuuuucho tiempo :) Pásatelo bien! Espero que tengas internet muy pronto! xDD Cuídate!**


	7. Choque

**Hey, guys! Cuánto tiempo! Quiero pediros perdón a todos por la tardanza, la verdad es que el capítulo llevaba mucho tiempo escrito pero no me acababa de convencer, y hoy lo he reescrito y creo que ha quedado muuucho mejor... ;D La verdad es que este capítulo es muy largo (pero mucho), no sabía si dividirlo en dos partes (Choque I y Choque II xDD) pero como no sabía por dónde cortar pues nada así... a lo burro :D jajaja**

**Bueno ya no os entretengo más. Espero que vuestra espera haya merecido la pena!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

–Odd, ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Ulrich preocupado, pasando una mano por encima de los hombros de su amigo para sostenerlo.

Odd entrecerró los ojos aún volviendo a la realidad, mientras Yumi y Aelita lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Jeremie intuía ya lo que pasaba: Odd había recuperado sus visiones, perdidas la primera vez que reinició el súper-ordenador.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Odd? –repitió Ulrich sacudiendo levemente el cuerpo tenso de su amigo.

–Problemas– contestó él solamente.

Entonces un disparo impactó contra la espalda de Yumi, lanzándola hacia el cuerpo de Ulrich. Ella jadeó sorprendida. En cualquier momento aquello habría podido ser cómico e incluso hermoso, pero no en aquella situación. Aelita reaccionó por instinto, de un salto se colocó delante de sus tres amigos para protegerlos con su cuerpo.

– ¡Tenéis tres tarántulas delante de vosotros, despertad! –Gritó Jeremie, desde la fábrica, llevándose las manos a la frente perlada de sudor. –Detecto algo más en mi pantalla, encima de la tarántula del centro, la más adelantada. ¿Qué es?

Aelita miró hacia delante. No había reparado hasta ahora en la figura que se alzaba orgullosamente sobre el lomo de una de las tarántulas. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas morada con dibujos celtas de un tono plateado oscuro, unos guantes que llegaban casi hasta el hombro de color negro, unas mayas del mismo color y unas botas altas plateadas. El traje llevaba incorporadas una especie de tiras negras y una falda del mismo estilo y color. El cabello rubio se agitaba detrás de ella. Era una imagen impactante y mortífera.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Aelita fueron las dos guadañas de luz que empuñaba con fuerza. Y su rostro, con la barbilla ligeramente proyectada hacia delante en un gesto orgulloso, no tenía expresión alguna. Los ojos azules parecían tan transparentes e infranqueables como una pared de hielo. La única chispa de color en su rostro eran los labios, de un brillante y agresivo rojo carmín.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, Aelita separó las piernas y proyectó su cuerpo hacia delante, en posición defensiva. Entornó los ojos mientras concentraba una palpitante bola rosa de energía entre sus manos. Las tarántulas no se movieron, esperando una orden quizá; la chica poseída por X.A.N.A. se limitó a mirarla como si fuera una cucaracha especialmente repugnante en el suelo inmaculado de la cocina.

Los otros tres tardaron más en descubrir el motivo del recelo de Aelita. Pero cuando lo descubrieron, Yumi y Ulrich abrieron mucho los ojos en un idéntico gesto de incredulidad. Odd gimió levemente, apretó los dientes y aguantó la punzada de dolor que le cruzó las sienes; el grito de socorro de la chica volvió a resonar alto y claro en su mente. El rubio respiró hondo, aunque sabía que era un gesto completamente inútil puesto que su cuerpo no necesitaba oxígeno en Lyoko, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo alzó la cabeza y cruzó una mirada con la chica.

Reprimió un grito mientras la visión volvía a acudir a su mente y se llevó las manos a las sienes con gesto de dolor. Era ella. Era la chica que caía por el abismo.

– ¿Qué pasa, chicos? –Gritó Jeremie con una nota histérica en la voz. – ¿Qué es?

–Una chica, Jeremie –musitó Aelita sin relajar ni un músculo. –Una chica poseída por X.A.N.A.

El grito que soltó Jeremie quedó ahogado por el rugido de las tres tarántulas, que parecieron reaccionar ante aquella última palabra. La chica rubia agitó una de las centelleantes guadañas en el aire y gritó con voz mecánica e impersonal:

– ¡Por X.A.N.A.!

Y se lanzaron hacia los cuatro héroes, que trataban de prepararse ante el repentino ataque.

Yumi se colocó a la derecha de Aelita y abrió los dos abanicos, que emitieron un ruido metálico que le hizo sentirse en casa. Ulrich suspiró y desenvainó las dos katanas que llevaba a su espalda; adelantó un pie, puso una de las katanas cruzada delante de él, y pasó el otro brazo por encima de la cabeza empuñando la otra. Con un poco más de esfuerzo y la visión todavía algo borrosa, Odd se colocó delante de los tres y apuntó hacia la chica entornando los ojos.

Las tarántulas dispararon las tres a la vez dos metros por delante de los chicos. El primer ataque fue rechazado con efectividad. Pero la segunda vez que las tarántulas volvieron a la carga Yumi recibió un segundo rayo que impactó en su brazo.

–Te quedan cuarenta puntos, Yumi– informó Jeremie.

Ulrich se cansó de luchar desde la retaguardia y se acercó a una tarántula por detrás, en un movimiento tan veloz que casi no existió. Hundió la katana hasta la empuñadura en el costado de la criatura con un suspiro de puro placer, la extrajo de un rápido tirón antes de que la tarántula se desintegrara en mil pedazos. Ulrich sonrió complacido, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado aquella sensación de gloria y a la vez de horror, de adrenalina.

Yumi también había elegido una zancuda compañera contra la que luchar. Había perdido velocidad y agilidad, pero su cuerpo hacía requiebros y contorsiones que habrían roto de envidia el corazón de una gimnasta de élite. Con un equilibrio perfecto controlaba el peso de su cuerpo en ambas manos, mientras se impulsaba con los brazos hacia distintas direcciones. Cansada de esquivar golpes sin parar Yumi volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sobre sus pies y lanzó los dos abanicos, quedando expuesta. Aquel momento decidió la pelea. Uno de los abanicos rozó el símbolo que había en la cabeza de la criatura, pero el otro paso limpiamente por encima de su cabeza. La criatura lanzó dos potentes rayos de energía que impactaron a Yumi de lleno en el pecho.

Mientras sentía que su conciencia se desvanecía de Lyoko y su cuerpo se pixelaba en miles de pequeños cuadraditos luminosos, Yumi lanzó una última mirada de socorro a Ulrich, que corría hacia ella usando el súper-sprint. No llegó a tiempo, por descontado. Con un grito salvaje, Ulrich lanzó la katana contra la criatura; el arma se clavó limpiamente en la cabeza del monstruo, que miró a todos lados aturdida antes de desintegrarse.

Dos menos, pensó Ulrich.

Yumi apareció en uno de los escáneres envuelta en humo. Entreabrió los ojos levemente mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Sin fuerzas para sostenerse, se desplomó sobre la cabina de rodillas, mientras un agudo dolor le cruzaba el pecho. Se sujetó el costado con los brazos mientras el cabello negro, pegajoso por el sudor, le caía sobre los ojos. Había olvidado lo duros que eran a veces los regresos a la realidad.

En la sala superior a la de los escáneres, Jeremie gritaba con la voz aguda por la tensión y disparaba órdenes con tal rapidez que Aelita no conseguía entenderlas con claridad.

Aelita, lejos de ser tan flexible como Yumi, la igualaba sin embargo en agilidad y rapidez. Intentaba seguir los consejos y advertencias de Jeremie, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse en la pelea con la mente puesta en la voz del histérico Jeremie. Aelita preparaba rápidamente las bolas de energía y las lanzaba con toda la fuerza con la que era capaz lejos de sus manos; después pasaba la palma de la mano derecha sobre la muñeca izquierda, y se elevaba por encima de la tarántula agitando las elegantes alas rosas que nacían en su espalda. Y repetía el movimiento.

Aelita sabía que en algún momento alguna de las dos caerían. O bien ella por agotamiento, o bien la tarántula por una distracción. Eso era: necesitaba una distracción. Aelita giró la cabeza en busca de Odd, pero no lo vio detrás de ella, cubriéndole el flanco. Aelita tuvo un mal presentimiento. Dio una mirada circular por todo el terreno arenoso que tenía a sus pies; efectivamente la chica rubia tampoco estaba allí.

Sin embargo Aelita no tuvo tiempo de buscarlos a ambos, porque por el rabillo del ojo vio como un rayo se acercaba a gran velocidad a su cuerpo, imparable y letal. Una centella sin forma definida se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el rayo con un grito, recibiendo de lleno el ataque y salvando a Aelita de una muerte segura. La pelirrosa contempló aturdida como Ulrich se precipitaba hacia el suelo mientras su cuerpo se despixelaba. Aún tuvo tiempo de lanzar en un ataque desesperado la katana antes de desvirtualizarse por completo.

La katana no llegó a rozar a la criatura, pero esta la siguió con la cabeza. Aelita aprovechó el momento. Alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y aún desde el aire concentró toda su energía en una enorme bola de energía; con un jadeo lanzó la bola con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. La tarántula no tuvo tiempo siquiera para ver lo que se le venía encima: la bola de energía impactó sobre el símbolo de su cabeza y cubrió su cuerpo por una chispeante aura rosada y brillante. Después se desintegró en mil pedazos y desapareció.

Con un suspiro de alivio Aelita notó que las alas morían a su espalda y, agotada por aquel último ataque que había extraído casi toda la energía de su cuerpo, se precipitó hacia el suelo como una hoja de otoño. Cuando su cuerpo impactó en la arena del desierto Aelita ya se había desvanecido.

En la realidad, otro de los escáneres se abrió y un cuerpo cayó de bruces sobre el suelo rodeado de humo. Ulrich se retorció levemente y luego inspiró hondo, sujetándose el costado y jadeando se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Descubrió a Yumi apoyada sobre la pared de la sala y mirándolo con el rostro ligeramente amarillento.

–Bienvenido.

Ulrich sonrió, sin fuerzas para responder.

Encima de ellos Jeremie contemplaba un punto amarillo inmóvil en su pantalla y gritaba. Odd, un punto verde y la otra chica, de color rojo, luchaban en una plataforma debajo de donde yacía Aelita.

– ¡Aelita! Contesta, por favor –Jeremie se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, las gafas se le resbalaban por el sudor. – ¡AELITA!

Lentamente Aelita abrió los ojos. Aún se encontraba en el desierto, pero no se acordaba exactamente de lo que había ocurrido, solo recordaba que la bola de energía había absorbido parte de su propia energía vital, después nada.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron los gritos de Jeremie al otro lado del mundo virtual. Le gritaba a Odd que corriese, pero sobre todo le gritaba a ella que se levantara.

– ¿Q… qué ha pasado?

–Aelita… –exhaló Jeremie con un suspiro de alivio. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–C… cálmate, Jeremie –le pidió ella mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de la parte posterior del traje. –, yo estoy bien.

– Pero, ¿qué…?

Aelita no le dio tiempo para hablar:

– ¿Dónde está Odd?

–Pues… –Jeremie tecleo rápidamente para darle una imagen más concreta de la situación de Odd a Aelita. –Está luchando contra la chica, en una plataforma que hay justo debajo de ti.

– ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta allí?

–Dirígete hacia el borde del desierto, unos treinta metros al este de tu posición– Informó Jeremie.

Aelita echó a correr en la dirección adecuada. Aún se encontraba un poco débil y ligeramente mareada pero sacó fuerzas de donde no le quedaban para seguir adelante. Sabía que Odd estaba en un buen aprieto, no estaba en plenas facultades porque las visiones lo dejaban bastante aturdido y aquella en concreto había sido impactante para él, quizá porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin sufrirlas, quizá por otra cosa. Aelita no lo sabía.

Mientras corría le preguntó a Jeremie:

– ¿Y Yumi y Ulrich?

Jeremie tardó unos segundos en responder. Aelita supuso que estaba comprobando que habían regresado sin problemas a través de la cámara de vigilancia de los escáneres. Esperó su respuesta sin dejar de correr.

–Están bien, no te preocupes por ellos.

–Genial. Por fin una buena noticia.

Mientras tanto, Aelita había llegado al límite del sector. Miró hacia abajo, sobrecogida. En la Tierra habría sentido un nudo en el estómago, pero en Lyoko eso era imposible: allí no existía el sentido del equilibrio. Aunque Ulrich sí que sufría de vértigo en Lyoko, lo cual confirmaba que el vértigo era también una forma de miedo, algo psicólogico, no solo una mera cuestión de equilibrio.

–Vale, Jeremie, estoy en el límite del sector –informó ella, aunque ya intuía lo que Jeremie le iba a decir–. ¿Y ahora, qué?

– ¿Ves debajo de ti algo? –Preguntó Jeremie, no muy seguro de qué debía buscar. Mientras tanto, Yumi y Ulrich habían llegado a la sala de mandos, apoyados el uno en el otro: Yumi rodeando los hombros de Ulrich, Ulrich con el brazo en torno a la cintura de Yumi; ambos con aspecto aturdido. Jeremie volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla y en Aelita –. ¿Como un saliente o algo así?

Aelita frunció el ceño. No veía nada, salvo el mar digital muchos metros por debajo.

–Jeremie, yo no veo nada.

–Mierda– refunfuñó Jeremie, tecleando–. X.A.N.A. nos ha tendido una trampa.

– ¿Por…?

–Porque Odd y la otra están luchando justo debajo de ti.

– ¿Qué?

–Que hay una plataforma debajo de ti pero X.A.N.A. la ha hecho invisible para que tú no la veas y para que Odd se encuentre en un espacio aparentemente más reducido; ya sabes que Odd evita el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las estará pasando canutas.

»Menudo truco más rastrero. Mata a dos pájaros de un tiro… –Jeremie se frotó las sienes–. Escúchame, Aelita, tienes que saltar.

– ¡¿Qué? –Soltó ella estupefacta– ¿Estás loco? ¡Ahí abajo está el mar digital!

– ¿Confías en mí?

–Plenamente.

–Entonces hazlo. Créeme, hay una plataforma a dos metros escasos de ti– pero contuvo el aliento.

Aelita respiró hondo por la nariz y expulsó el aire lentamente entre los labios. «Vamos, Aelita, no es momento de ejercicios de relajación», pensó. Cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos en forma de cruz y se dejó caer como una pluma.

Jeremie tenía razón. Unos segundos después impactó de bruces en una plataforma invisible. Un cosquilleo en el pecho, las costillas y el vientre le indicó que había sido un buen porrazo, y que de haber estado en la realidad probablemente se habría hecho mucho daño.

–Tenías razón, Jeremie– dijo aliviada.

Jeremie expulsó violentamente y entre dientes todo el aire de sus pulmones. No era consciente de haber estado conteniéndolo, pero se sintió mucho mejor.

–Sin embargo no se ha vuelto visible– continuó Aelita.

–Tendrás que tener cuidado. Anda con pies de plomo, Aelita– le rogó a la chica.

Entonces ella miró a su alrededor. Aparentemente flotaba por encima del mar digital, pero más allá comenzaba una extensión visible de arena anaranjada. Y en aquel reducido espacio circular dos figuras luchaban.

Una, vestida de color morado, y con el inconfundible peinado y rasgos de gato, esquivaba rápidamente las mortíferas cuchilladas de las guadañas. Parecía agobiado. La chica no le daba tiempo para respirar, era rápida y letal, combinaba series de cuchilladas con un escudo de energía que generaba con las manos extendidas delante de su cuerpo, formando una cúpula de energía que repelía las flechas láser de Odd.

Aelita decidió rápidamente que debía ayudar a Odd como fuera, así que se dispuso a crear más tierra a su alrededor con sus poderes digitales. Sin embargo solo le dio tiempo de colocarse de rodillas sobre el suelo invisible y colocar los dedos de las manos en un gesto extraño, antes de que la chica rubia la detectara por el rabillo del ojo y esbozase una tétrica sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.

Odd aprovechó el momento de vacilación de su oponente. Extendió el brazo derecho delante de él con los dedos cerrados en un puño, entrecerró los ojos para mejorar su puntería, inspiró y disparó.

Sin embargo había sido demasiado lento en preparar la última flecha láser y la chica se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Odd parpadeó aturdido cuando la flecha surcó el vacío y se perdió en el horizonte; la chica ya no estaba allí. Percibió el siseo del aire desplazado detrás de él y el cabello rubio de la chica rozó su mejilla. Su instinto lo alertó de su posición, pero era demasiado tarde. La cuchilla de la guadaña se hundió rápidamente en sus costillas. Y el baile finalizó con aquel sencillo movimiento y de forma mortal para el hombre gato, que abrió mucho los ojos.

Odd notó claramente que su conciencia se evaporaba del desierto, pero aún tuvo tiempo para percibir los labios de ella rozarle la oreja mientras le susurraba con la voz suave, aterciopelada… inhumana:

–Demasiado lento… gatito.

Y el cuerpo de Odd desapareció del desierto.

La chica rubia se volvió calmosamente hacia Aelita, que había percibido claramente cuando su amigo se había desvirtualizado, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Con aquella mirada transparente y helada. La mirada de X.A.N.A. Aelita reprimió un escalofrío de terror.

–Volvemos a encontrarnos– susurró la chica, caminando elegantemente hacia Aelita, que temblaba de rabia–. Hola, Aelita.

Aelita apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a la muchacha echar el brazo hacia atrás, mientras la cuchilla de la guadaña se cargaba de energía, y en un fluido movimiento descargaba el brazo hacia delante. Un haz de energía plateada giró a toda velocidad hacia Aelita, deshaciéndose de ella como quien espanta a una mosca.

Mientras se desvanecía su cuerpo, Aelita escuchó claramente la risa plateada y mecánica de X.A.N.A. a través de la garganta de aquella pobre muchacha. Cuando su cuerpo estaba a punto de desintegrarse por completo en miríadas de cuadraditos luminosos aún la escuchó despedirse de ella con sorna:

–… y adiós… otra vez.

**Hola otra vez! Qué tal? La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir una buena pelea, así que dejo a Odd para el próximo capítulo (espero tenerlo pronto, de verdad ^^)... No sé qué tal me ha quedado la batalla, porque nunca había escrito una, lo mío son las pasteladas... aunque no habrá hasta dentro de algunos capítulos... ;P**

**Tximeletta: ¡Que bien que hayas vuelto ya de vacaciones! ;D jajaja, sí bueno ¿qué sería de Yumi y Ulrich sin sus miraditas? Nada sería lo mismo xDD jejeje... Gracias por lo de las descripciones! Tiendo a ser (a veces demasiado) detallista y minuciosa (Ente invisible: una tiquismiquis, vamos ;P) para bien o para mal... jejeje así que me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! :D ¿Qué tal este? Un beso.**

**Natsumi Niikura: Hola! Me encanta tu review súper largo jejeje no sé a quién me recordarán xD Busqué el libro que me recomendaste (el de Japón) en la biblioteca pero no lo tienen! Seguiré buscando... Me alegro de estar describiendo bien a los personajes, temía que fuera a distorsionar su personalidad ¡y eso sería un sacrilegio! ^^ Tranquila, William aparecerá en el próximo capítulo jejeje sé que te encanta ese personaje ;P ¿por qué será? Si ves algún fallo más no dudes en decírmelo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo no te haya decepcionado! Cuídate.**

**Ariam09: Hey! Estás mejor ya? Espero que sí... parece que por aquí aún no se han quitado las nubes... :S Ay, me encantan tus reviews! En serio, no me molesta para nada que los hagas tamaño extra grande (como las palomitas ;P jejeje), me encanta leerlos! No sé qué tal habré reflejado las sensaciones en este capítulo, ¿tú qué dices? Perdón por que Odd no aparezca demasiado en este personaje, pensé que la lucha sería más corta... pero te prometo que el próximo capítulo será prácticamente suyo! jejeje... ;P Qué loca estoy... xDD Parece que ya van cogiendo agilidad, ¿eh? ^^ Por fin se han enfrentado a Sara! Me hubiera gustado ampliar un poco la lucha entre ella y Odd (para el pobre ya es un asunto personal...) pero no sabía cómo reflejar los sentimientos adecuados... Ya has tenido la parte de acción! Sinceramente nunca había escrito una lucha y no sé si lo he hecho bien... Intentaré actualizar más a menudo! Espero tu review (y tus historias) a ver qué tal lo he hecho. Un abrazo.**

**Hanelita: Holasss! Dónde te has metido? Llevo mucho sin leer nada tuyo! jejeje... La verdad es que intenté hacerlo un poco por cómo lo veían los chicos y... ¿en qué van a fijarse esos dos? Especialmente Ulrich... xDD Intentaré seguir así... tú dirás qué tal me ha salido! Un saludo.**

**Javi98: Espero que te lo estés pasando bien en tus vacaciones! No creo que esta vez seas el primero... :( Sara aún no se caerá al mar digital, no te preocupes... me hubiera gustado que Odd y ella salieran más en este capítulo pero qué se le va a hacer, ¡mi historia hace lo que le da la gana! :D jajaja... la verdad es que no me importa que me cuentes tu vida, así que no te preocupes ;P me pediste que me contara qué me pasaba, ¿era una tontería o no? Claro que probablemente era aburrido... ^^ Espero no haberte decepcionado esta vez tampoco! Un abrazo.**

**Joselino97: Hi! Qué te ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Quería hacer algo de acción y la batalla contra X.A.N.A y sus esbirros me parecía una ocasión perfecta :D Pues sí, Odd ha encontrado otra chica (qué sorpresa xDD) aunque no te confíes todavía falta en el puzzle otro personaje interesante! Por cierto, ¿tú escribes? Porque me gustaría leerlo... Espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.**

**PD (ya sabéis que me encantan las posdatas xDD): estoy escribiendo un oneshot bastante largo de Yumi y Ulrich, lo publicaré muy pronto así que me gustaría que os pasaráis y me dierais vuestra opinión. **

**No os molesto más. Intentaré (INTENTARÉ ;D) subir un nuevo capítulo pronto!**

**See you, guys!**


	8. Jaqueca

**¡En guardia! *mirando a ambos lados* Vale, vale *saliendo de detrás de la columna y quitándose la capa y las gafas de sol* ya sé que todos tenéis ganas de matarme (uy... esa flecha láser me pasó rozando) por no actualizar en... ¿un mes? Probablemente más... y además tampoco creo que este capítulo haya valido mucho la pena, sinceramente es más bien de relleno, en fin... No he actualizado antes porque la vida exterior me reclama y porque sencillamente el capítulo se negó a estar listo hasta anoche...**

**Bueno, ya me dejo de rollos, vosotros diréis...**

–Pero… ¿qué…?

En la sala de mandos cuatro voces airadas gritaban todas a la vez, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Jeremie intentaba averiguar por qué X.A.N.A se había despertado mientras tecleaba frenéticamente y les pedía a gritos a sus amigos que le contaran qué había pasado.

Yumi gritaba también apoyada en la puerta del ascensor. Ulrich no podía estarse quieto, se levantaba del suelo y volvía a sentarse cada dos segundos. Aelita intentaba ayudar a Jeremie en su búsqueda por la red y en la reprogramación de todos los instrumentos que usaban dos años atrás.

Llevaban más de media hora así, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Mientras, en un pequeño rincón de la sala, alejado lo máximo posible de sus compañeros estaba Odd, agazapado en una posición extraña y con los párpados fuertemente apretados.

No había dicho ni una palabra desde que había salido del escáner. Se había limitado a arrastrarse fuera de la cabina hasta el ascensor, mientras Aelita lo sostenía por la cintura inquieta por el estado de su amigo. Después se había limitado a caminar con más seguridad hacia el rincón más alejado del ordenador y se había dejado caer hasta el suelo. Había encogido las rodillas delante del cuerpo y había dejado caer la cabeza sobre ellas, con los dedos frotándose las sienes.

No se había sentido peor en toda su vida. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y sentía la cabeza como si tuviese un globo lleno de aire caliente presionando desde el interior de su cráneo. Y por supuesto no ayudaba que hubiera cuatro personas peleándose para hacerse oír por encima de las otras tres.

Odd no sabía lo que hubiera dado en aquel momento por un poco de silencio y una habitación oscura con una mullida cama donde olvidarse de todo. Aquella maldita visión lo acosaba una y otra vez, repitiéndose en su cabeza como un disco rallado. La misma chica caía miles de veces por el mismo condenado borde, y su penetrante grito resonaba miles de veces en su cabeza. Odd había probado a taparse los oídos con fuerza, pero eso solo había eclipsado las voces de Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremie; pero había sido inútil con los gritos de la chica, que resonaban en su cerebro.

La visión volvió a repetirse en su cabeza con la misma intensidad que la primera vez y Odd reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando el agudo grito de la chica rubia golpeó su mente como una maza. Odd tragó saliva y entreabrió las pestañas, aprovechando aquel escaso momento de descanso para mirar a su alrededor. El panorama seguía exactamente igual que hacía cinco minutos atrás, Odd volvió a cerrar los ojos y resopló.

Y volvió a ver a la chica mirando el abismo que se extendía a sus pies y dejándose caer como una pluma hacia el mar digital. «Ayúdame, por favor. Ayúdame…», y su grito volvió a perderse en las profundidades del mar digital por enésima vez. Odd volvió a gemir silenciosamente mientras aquel grito resonaba y hacía eco en su conciencia.

Había intentado eclipsar la visión con pensamientos banales. Intentaba pensar en alguna chica de Kadic, en los exámenes, en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo; pero era como una pesadilla que se repetía con mayor intensidad cuanto más trataba de reprimirla. Habría dado cualquier cosa por verter lejía en su cerebro para olvidar aquel grito, daría por buenos los daños que sufrirían sus pobres neuronas colapsadas con tal de obtener un poco de paz.

Odd no sabía cómo ni por qué aquella corta secuencia del futuro había quedado anclada con tanta fuerza en su mente. Y ya puestos a preguntas sin respuesta tampoco sabía porque se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que pasaba por su cabeza el recuerdo de aquellos gélidos ojos azules. Era como si de repente todo su mundo se hubiera invertido. Normalmente era él el que controlaba la situación, era el amo de su mundo y hacía lo que le venía en gana cuando quería y cómo quería; pero ahora estaba absolutamente dominado por la angustia, por la incertidumbre, por las dudas… Eso le preocuparía sinceramente de haber podido pensar con claridad pero no podía.

Odd ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la chica rubia pero era como si hubiera encontrado un miembro que le faltaba, pero que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta que se lo habían mostrado. Aquella mirada se había quedado grabada a fuego en su cerebro, abrasándolo todo a su paso.

La lucha contra ella no había sido excesivamente larga ni intensa. Se habían limitado a fintar en el reducido espacio que tenían, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, calibrándose con la mirada. De vez en cuando Odd había lanzado alguna flecha láser y ella la había esquivado limpiamente, con uno de esos fulgurantes y desconcertantes movimientos suyos. Otras veces ella le había se había acercado a él de un salto y le había intentado lanzar una cuchillada con la guadaña, pero el filo del arma había cortado limpiamente el aire y Odd se había puesto a salvo a tiempo.

Hasta que había aparecido Aelita. Durante toda la pelea los fríos ojos azules de la chica no habían mostrado expresión alguna, algo que había aterrado a Odd aunque jamás lo admitiría; pero cuando la pelirrosa había entrado en escena los ojos de la chica rubia habían brillado tenuemente, reconociendo a la chica se le había escapado millones de veces delante de sus mismas narices. Después había sentido el característico hormigueo cuando la cuchilla de la guadaña hundiéndose en su costado.

Pero por mucho más que lo intentaba, Odd no podía mirar a la chica como miraba a los monstruos de X.A.N.A. o incluso como había mirado a William: como un estorbo, algo que hay que eliminar. Cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a escuchar el grito dolorosamente en su cabeza, y volvía a verla caer por el acantilado, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable…

Era horrible. La peor jaqueca que había tenido en su vida. Y lo peor de todo era la extraña certeza de que aquello se repetiría hasta que hiciera algo. Pero no tenía ni idea de _qué_ tenía que hacer.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, palpitando contra su pecho con la fuerza de un camión de tonelaje, las manos se le humedecieron y su frente volvió a cubrirse por una película de sudor helado. Odd apretó fuertemente los párpados preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación. Y la visión volvió a repetirse: la chica, con una apariencia más dulce que hacía un momento en Lyoko, se dirigía a paso lento y pesado hacía el acantilado, y se precipitaba hacía el mar como una hoja de otoño. El grito de socorro volvió a resonar en su mente, atravesando su cabeza como una daga e intensificando la jaqueca.

Odd se contuvo para no gritar y mantuvo el aire firmemente en sus pulmones hasta que la tortura le concedió otra bienvenida tregua. Expulsó el aire lentamente entre dientes, emitiendo un suave sonido silbante. Aquella vez había sido particularmente horrible, porque durante el corto instante de respiro le había dado por pensar en lugar de tratar de relajarse. Tragó saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo que le oprimía las cuerdas vocales y le dificultaba la respiración.

Entonces fue consciente de que el ruido se había apagado a su alrededor, ya no escuchaba cuatro voces gritando a su lado cada vez más fuerte. Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando percibió cuatro pares de ojos clavados en su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que su aspecto no tenía que ser demasiado bueno si lo miraban así.

Ulrich había sido el primero en darse cuenta, al fin y al cabo Odd era su mejor amigo, su hermano, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no oír su voz en mitad de una discusión no era una buena señal. Lo había buscado con la mirada por toda la sala, iluminada tenuemente con una característica luz verdosa, y lo había localizado en un rincón encogido sobre sí mismo y con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. No tenía buen aspecto. Su piel, de un color moreno dorado había palidecido bruscamente e incluso había jurado que estaba ligeramente verdoso, como si fuera a vomitar. Tenía la frente brillante, perlada de sudor y sus costillas ascendían y descendían rápidamente. Entonces él alzó la cabeza ligeramente y entreabrió los ojos.

Ulrich se asustó cuando estudió los ojos apagados de su amigo. Normalmente eran cálidos y vivaces, como miel u oro líquido, pero en aquel momento reflejaban un sufrimiento y una incredulidad, patentes también en sus rasgos tensos. Después su garganta se había contraído, probablemente a causa de un quejido reprimido, y había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y había apretado la mandíbula con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo entre las rodillas.

La segunda en advertir el anormal silencio de Odd había sido Aelita. Lo había mirado largo rato, olvidando los múltiples programas que poblaban la pantalla del ordenador, con sus ojos verdes abiertos al máximo y con idéntica expresión de sorpresa y terror que Ulrich. Odd derrumbado sobre el suelo con aspecto enfermo no era nada normal. Aelita tragó saliva lentamente y expulsó bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones, emitiendo un ruidito ahogado que alertó a Yumi y Jeremie de que había algo más que no iba bien.

Solo habían necesitado unas milésimas de segundo para cruzar una mirada colectiva y dejar los gritos para abalanzarse sobre Odd.

– ¡Odd! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?– casi le grito Ulrich, cogiéndolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– repitió Jeremie más suavemente, tocándole el brazo.

Odd alzó débilmente la cabeza y murmuró algo que ninguno logró entender.

– ¿Qué dices?– preguntó Jeremie de nuevo. –Odd, nos estás asustando.

Odd volvió a farfullar algo sin sentido, con la voz débil. En esa ocasión Aelita logró entender más o menos lo que había dicho.

–Silencio– pidió, recibiendo una mirada llena de gratitud por parte de Odd–. Le duele la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Odd asintió moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo sin fuerzas. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, intentando quitarse aquella pegajosa película de sudor, y parpadeó varias veces seguidas intentando despejarse. Sus pupilas se enfocaron de nuevo sobre los rostros de sus cuatro mejores amigos, con idéntica expresión preocupada y estupefacta. Odd intentó sonreír, indicarles que todo estaba bajo control, pero le salió una mueca tensa en la que solo mostró los dientes.

–No es nada– dijo intentando modular el tono de su voz para que pareciera jovial y tranquilo–. Tendré que volver a acostumbrarme a las visiones.

El intentó de parecer convencido y seguro le había sonado a Ulrich como si tratara de convencerse de aquello más a sí mismo que a ellos cuatro. Por otra parte Odd quitándole importancia a algo que le pasara era motivo de preocupación, porque Odd era un gran actor, siempre dramatizaba cualquier suceso; y si no lo hacía y trataba de restarle importancia al problema, era señal inequívoca de que era importante.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza Odd se sacudió las manos de Ulrich y Jeremie de encima y se levantó pesadamente. Se sentía un poco mejor, seguía mareado y el dolor de cabeza seguía martilleándole las sienes, pero al menos tenía las voces de sus amigos y sus preguntas eclipsando el grito y la visión de la chica en su cabeza.

Odd logró alzarse por fin. Quizá hubiera convencido a sus amigos de que se encontraba bien si no se hubiera tambaleado ligeramente; quizá no. Rechazó la mano que le tendía Ulrich con un gesto.

– ¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó el moreno inquieto.

–Claro que sí– fue entonces cuando Odd se tambaleó.

–Yo creo que no– dijo Ulrich, tendiéndole la mano de nuevo–. A mí me parece que estás usando la pared para sostenerse. No es esa mi definición de poder tenerse en pie.

–Es estar apoyado– contraatacó Odd. Pasara lo que pasara no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ayuda, eso significaría que algo no iba bien, y Odd estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas convencerse de que no era así–. Eso va justo antes de tenerse en pie.

Al final, Odd tuvo que aceptar que se sentía un poco débil desde que había llegado de Lyoko, y había cruzado el túnel de las alcantarillas, apoyándose en la cintura de Aelita y con los brazos de Ulrich en torno a sus hombros. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejar sus pensamientos de la visión, pero era un círculo vicioso, cuanto más trataba de evitar el tema con más fuerza se aparecía ante él. Y no ayudaba el eco de la voz de la muchacha rubia, que seguía resonando en el interior de su mente y de su corazón.

Habían llegado a Kadic para la hora del recreo, probablemente nadie había advertido su ausencia porque, al fin y al cabo, Yumi ya estaba en Bachillerato, y Ulrich, Odd, Aelita y Jeremie en 4º de la ESO; no era tan extraño que faltaran a clase. Y, por otro lado, otra falta de asistencia en su historial académico tampoco era tan importante.

Odd los había convencido de que lo dejaran andar sin ayuda en el momento en que pusieron los pies en el parque. Aelita lo había mirado preocupada y poco convencida, pero lo había dejado ir, estudiando sus rasgos que de vez en cuando se arrugaban en un gesto de dolor.

Habían pasado el resto del recreo y las tres horas siguientes en el cuarto de Jeremie, investigando desde el viejo portátil que usaban hacía dos años. Odd había puesto toda su atención en la charla sin sentido de Jeremie, tratando de olvidar aquella mirada gélida e inhumana.

Antes de que tocara el timbre del final de las clases, el aburrimiento había acabado venciéndolo y había sentido una extraña inquietud que él conocía tan bien. Había salido de la habitación de Jeremie y se había encaminado hacia la suya. Una vez dentro atrancó la puerta dejando la llave dentro de la cerradura, se tiró sobre la cama deshecha sin quitarse las deportivas y sacó el bloc de dibujo del cajón que había bajo el colchón, junto con todo un arsenal de lápices de distintos grosores y durezas. Kiwi, su pequeño perro, había gruñido molesto por la súbita interrupción de su siesta matutina pero Odd lo había ignorado.

Había funcionado.

Toda su inquietud se había volcado sobre el poroso papel de un color amarillo desvaído en forma de retratos y bocetos. Había olvidado la visión estudiando cada detalle de ella, intentado plasmar todo lo que había visto sobre el papel. Lamentablemente no había podido hacer nada con el dolor de cabeza y los ecos del grito de socorro resonaban de vez en cuando en su conciencia; pero Odd estaba tan embebido en sus dibujos que casi no les prestaba atención.

En menos de dos horas el suelo había quedado cubierto por una crujiente capa de arrugadas bolas de papel, sin embargo sobre la cama se apilaban varios folios que no habían sido desechados, todos ellos dibujados con trazos suaves y largos de un boceto.

El primero, realizado de forma apaisada, mostraba un paisaje basto y desértico, poblado de dunas y esculturas de piedra, frutos de la erosión. Las líneas eran suaves, los trazos largos y seguros, realizados con un lápiz blando, difuminado en las zonas sombreadas.

La siguiente hoja mostraba varios bocetos del cuerpo humano en varias posiciones: sentado, de rodillas, saltando, de perfil y en otras posturas más extrañas.

En las siguientes mostraba el rostro de la chica, ocupando toda la hoja. En la mayoría de los retratos aparecía de frente, con diferentes muecas y expresiones cambiando su rostro; en otras aparecía de perfil o con la cabeza ligeramente torcida o ladeada. Otro era un detalle del extraño peinado que lucía: el cabello rubio platino peinado en dos trenzas que se unían a la altura de la cintura. Pero en ninguno de los retratos había logrado captar aquella mirada gélida e impasible, era un detalle que prefería guardarse para sí mismo.

Trece bocetos más tarde el momento acabó y la musa se fue tan rápido como vino. Y tan rápido como se fueron volvieron también los gritos y la horrible jaqueca, como si se tratase de una emisora de radio mal sintonizada que hubiera encontrado señal. Los gritos volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, entremezclándose en un amasijo de miradas gélidas, miradas dulces, miradas extraviadas… Odd reprimió un escalofrío y se encogió sobre la cama en posición fetal, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

Un par de minutos después Odd se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, perlada de un sudor frío y pegajoso, tragó saliva lentamente y se incorporó tan rápidamente que todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad y se atenuó el pitido de sus oídos, Odd miró a su alrededor ligeramente aturdido.

La intensidad de la luz que entraba por la gran ventana que había sobre el escritorio había disminuido considerablemente desde que había entrado a la habitación, y también había cambiado el ángulo y la longitud de las sombras, que se alargaban intentando alcanzar la puerta. Odd frunció el ceño y miró su reloj de pulsera, extrañado de que hubiera pasado tan rápido el tiempo y, sobre todo, de que las necesidades primarias de su cuerpo no lo hubiesen reclamado antes.

Odd suspiró sentándose sobre la cama con los pies en el frío parqué del suelo, y con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Estaba seguro de una cosa: no se había sentido peor en toda su feliz y corta existencia. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y eso que no había comido nada –lo cual era un motivo de preocupación–, desde… ¿la noche anterior? Definitivamente estaba mal, muy mal, necesitaba comer algo con urgencia. Odd se levantó con la esperanza de que una buena cena le levantaría el ánimo y le reduciría considerablemente aquel terrible mareo.

Diez minutos después, Odd salía de su cuarto con el cabello rubio perfectamente engominado hacia arriba y la sudada camiseta blanca sustituida por una de color morado. La luz le molestaba en los ojos y lo obligaba a hacer guiños y tenía un bonito dolor de cabeza, pero al menos las visiones parecían haber perdido fuerza a lo largo de toda la tarde.

**Y... ¡ta-chán! A que es un rollo de capítulo? Sí, lo sé... Aún así gracias por vuestra paciencia y por los reviews :D Y precisamente por eso os daré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo, en el que aparecerá un nuevo personaje... ¿qué relación tiene con la historia? Aaaah... misterio... solo os diré que es una chica ;P También os diré que intentaré poner un nuevo capítulo cada semana o por ahí, pero tened en cuenta que el Instituto recorta bastante mi tiempo libre, ¿OK? Eso es todo.**

**¿Reviews? ^^**

**Yumivigo: Vale, ya sé que he tardado y que además no pasa nada interesante... Pero bueno, este capítulo era una especie de puente ;D Espero que actualices pronto alguna de tus historias ^^ Cuídate.**

**Javi98: No te preocupes si me cuentas tu vida en los reviews jejeje yo también lo hago ;P Bueno, creo que esta vez no te he dejado en suspense, ¿o sí? En este capítulo no ha pasado nada interesante, salvo que me siento mal por maltratar así a mi pobrecito Odd... ;D tranquilo, ya tengo pensado el rumbo que tomará la historia jeje solo hace falta tiempo ^^ Wiiiii... estoy deseando leer el shot de Jeremie y Aelita, seguro que te queda bien :) Bueno, espero que actualices en cuanto puedas :D Ciao!**

**Lokofan: Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que pienses eso jeje intentaré estar a la altura ^^ Tranquilo Sara no es mala, pero no le queda más remedio, X.A.N.A. es retorcido... :S Un saludo.**

**Ariam09: Creo que la respuesta a tu review no te llegó, ¿a que no? La página de fanfiction me desespera últimamente :S Estás desaparecida, espero que pronto actualices porque me muero de ganas de leer algo tuyo :) Y claro que sirvieron tus ánimos, la verdad es que me gustó que te preocuparas por mí así que gracias :D jejeje bueno, me encantan tus reviews siempre tan largos ¡me encantan! xDD Bueno, aquí tienes un capítulo para tu amado Odd jejeje me siento como un genio malvado por maltratar así al pobrecito ;P pues me alegro de que la batalla me quedara bien, fue un poco experimental jeje y no, a Odd no se le ocurrió ligar con Sara, aunque habría quedado gracioso jejeje ;P y aunque la pareja central de este fic no sean Aelita y Odd, ¡claro que Aelita se preocupa! jeje cómo no! Aaaah... esa frase de "demasiado lento, gatito" me salió del alma jejeje xDD Bueno, ya ves que no ha sido para tanto, este capítulo es un poco de relleno... Espero encontrarte pronto por aquí porque te echo de menos! Besos!**

**Natsumi Niikura: Ay, es que me encantan tus reviews! Acabo de ver el shot de William y Emilie así que voy a leerlo ya mismo ^^ Las tarántulas tampoco estaban muy en forma jeje aunque siguen tan pesadas como siempre... Sinceramente, no sabía cómo escribir la pelea entre Odd y Sara, lo intenté pero acabé dejándolo porque nada me quedaba bien... Odd no debía de tener muchas ganas de bromear en aquel momento jejeje aunque X.A.N.A. parece que sí... virus retorcido... Lo de "demasiado lento... gatito" es que tenía que decirlo jajaja :D Al final William no ha salido en este capítulo, pero puedes estar tranquila, no será ninguna de esas cosas ^^ Te contesto: la torre fue desactivada por Sara, más o menos mientras ella la desactivaba, los demás estaban corriendo hacia la fábrica. Respecto al ataque de X.A.N.A. no fue nada en concreto, solo estaba recuperando fuerzas, quería atraer a los chicos a Lyoko para que vieran su nueva obra de arte :S Bueno, espero no haberte decepcionado demasiado ^^ Muchos besos!**

**Kiwi: de momento no tengo pensado incorporar un nuevo sector, ni ningún monstruo... de momento...**

**Tximeletta: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio ^^ y no eres para nada pesada, de verdad :D Muchos besos! Seguro que serás mi primer review, ya tengo ganas de verlo ;D**

**Joselino97: Gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes otro capítulo bastante largo jejeje y además es solo de Odd... el pobrecito sufre mucho... :) Pues sí, Odd necesitaba a una chica que le bajara un poco los humos jejeje ;) Bueno, si algún día te decides a escribir ten por seguro que te leeré ^^ Un abrazo!**

**Hanelita: Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, de verdad ^^ X.A.N.A es retorcido, a la pobre Sara no le queda más remedio, aunque lucharán con todas sus fuerzas para vencerlo :D jejeje yo creo que estoy más loca aún que tú, así que no te preocupes xDD jejeje bueno, aunque Aelita y Odd no sean pareja, claro que se preocupan el uno por el otro, ¡están muy unidos! La inspiración de un Odd/Aelita aún no me ha venido, aunque lo prometí y lo haré :D Bueno, yo he visto que tienes un nuevo capítulo, así que ahora mismo voy a leérmelo, aunque comprendo que últimamente no tienes mucho tiempo, a mí me pasa lo mismo... Un beso!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, chicos, no sé qué haría sin vosotros!**

**Hasta pronto... espero... xDD **


	9. Insomnio

**Hola! Sí, sigo viva :D Creo que todos sabéis por qué me he ausentado tanto tiempo, pero si no, está muy claro: mi querido y adorado instituto xDD jejeje pero, tranquilos, estas Navidades me pondré al día con todas las actualizaciones que hay por aquí, y escribiré varios capítulos más para esta historia, y algún shot que me acosa por las noches ;) Hablando de este nuevo capítulo, es también de transición, ya que no pasa nada interesante, así que sirve de puente para los próximos, en los que ocurrirán más cosas relevantes :D No me matéis si este capítulo os resulta un poco aburrido, llevo peleándome con él toda la mañana y varias tardes ya, y esto es lo mejor que he podido lograr, aún así creo que lo mejor de todo es el final ;D**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

El puré emitió un ruidito a caballo entre la succión y un chapoteo cuando Odd volcó el contenido de la cuchara de nuevo sobre el plato. Al final no había podido probar bocado, le escocía la boca del estómago y se sentía débil, pero estaba seguro de que vomitaría de haber comido algo. No le apetecía nada. Sentía la mirada de Magalie de Vasseur clavada en su espalda pero ni siquiera aquello lograba animarlo.

Sabía que estaba preocupándolos a todos con aquel careto de moribundo, también sabía que estaban hablando de él, intuía levemente que Aelita no paraba de mirarlo y que tenía una mano sobre su hombro, que Ulrich estaba demasiado callado, quizá porque no había conseguido acompañar a Yumi a casa o vete tú a adivinar el motivo, con Ulrich era complicado saberlo. Una parte mínima de su cerebro se había encargado de dirigirle a Jeremie sonrisas torcidas y cansadas las dos veces que había intentado bromear para animarlo.

La cuchara volvió a hundirse en el plato, salpicando la mesa de gotitas amarillentas y pegajosas.

Otra parte de su cerebro se encargaba de asentir cuando le preguntaban algo, sin tener ni idea de qué estaban hablando y sin despegar los ojos, de un apagado color ocre, de la bandeja. Oía voces a su alrededor, pero eran solo un murmullo apagado que no lograba descifrar.

Por último, la mayor parte de su cerebro se encargaba de recordarle la jaqueca que llevaba encima. En los últimos minutos la intensidad con la que se repetía la visión había disminuido considerablemente, pero eso no quitaba que fuera dolorosa.

Odd intuía que estaba siendo irrespetuoso, sin prestar atención y con la mirada gacha. Apenas se reconocía a sí mismo, ¿dónde estaba el imperioso e impulsivo Odd Dellarobbia? Deberían cambiarle el apellido por Odd Lunático-adivino-deprimido Dellarobbia. Se obligó a sí mismo a echarse un pequeño pegote de aquella pasta a la que llamaban puré (¿desde cuando Odd Dellarobbia le hacía ascos a la comida?) con un débil movimiento del brazo, y se la tragó sin saborearla. Después levantó lentamente la mirada y la dirigió a un pequeño grupo de figuras borrosas que se apoyaban en la mesa, lentamente sus pupilas se fueron enfocando.

Eran William y Sissi.

William miraba al pequeño grupo con interés. Cuando ellos estaban juntos él mismo se sentía un extraño. No podía dudar de que lo habían aceptado en el grupo, por supuesto, al principio había habido malas caras pero luego lo trataban como a uno más; William sabía que aquello se debía a que por fin se habían librado de su doble vida. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel extraño vínculo casi palpable que los unía, haciéndolos parecer una única entidad. Era extraño, y en momentos como aquel sentía que estaba metiéndose en medio de una reunión privada en la que no tenía nada que objetar. Aunque los miembros del grupo no parecían demasiado animados: Aelita apoyaba la mejilla sobre una mano y miraba tristemente la manzana medio mordisqueada, Jeremie se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz en un tic inconsciente y sus ojos azules miraban repletos de preocupación a Odd, Ulrich parecía desanimado.

¿Y Odd? Odd parecía no estar ahí. Tenía los ojos, habitualmente centelleantes, apagados y tristes, y la piel de un extraño color cetrino y pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. Estaba claro que no se encontraba bien, algún tipo de sufrimiento o preocupación se delataba en sus facciones tensas, en la forma en que fruncía los labios como aguantando un gemido de dolor, o en la pequeña arruga que había aparecido en su frente.

Por si acaso prefería no fijarse mucho.

–Hola chicos– les saludó. Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en su cara.

– ¿Estáis bien?– se les adelantó Sissi, que los miraba con cara de preocupación. – ¿Y dónde estabais esta mañana? Bueno, no es que haya pasado nada interesante pero podíais haber avisado de que os ibais o algo, estábamos preocupados– Sissi no había perdido aquella costumbre de hablar en un monólogo difícil de seguir–. Bueno, no pasa nada porque os he copiado los apuntes y… –se interrumpió a media frase mientras le tendía a Ulrich un archivador forrado de fotografías–. ¿Qué le pasa a Odd?

–Hola William. Hola Sissi– saludó Jeremie, al fin–. Y no sabemos qué le pasa a Odd, es como si no estuviera aquí.

–Ah…– William tenía una leve idea de qué había podido pasar para que tuviesen aquel aspecto, pero prefería quedarse callado y no mencionarlo, Lyoko era tabú para él, se había prohibido mencionarlo.

– ¿Y dónde habéis estado toda la mañana, eh?– Preguntó Sissi, curiosa como siempre.

«Oh-Oh, pregunta incorrecta, Sissi», se dijo William.

– Por ahí– contestó Jeremie, secamente; Sissi pareció un poco cortada.

–Bueno– William carraspeó, tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso que se respiraba de repente–, yo quería presentaos a alguien.

Entonces Odd descubrió a la tercera persona que presenciaba la escena. Estaba escondida entre Sissi y William, y parecía querer que se la tragase la tierra.

–Ella es una vieja amiga mía, Ariane– dijo William, cogiendo a la chica del brazo y empujándola hacia delante; ella se encogió más todavía si eso era posible y algo se removió dentro de Odd–. Se ha mudado desde España, y ahora viene a este colegio. Es un poco tímida, le va a costar hablar con vosotros– susurró William, a modo de confidencia, ganándose un codazo en las costillas cortesía de su prima.

–Hola, Ariane– la saludó Aelita, amablemente–. Yo soy Aelita Stones– se presentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

–Hola– respondió Ariane, con timidez, agitando la mano.

–Yo soy Jeremie Belpois, encantado de conocerte– se presentó el rubio, a su vez, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo y sonriéndole a la chica con confianza–. Espero que te sientas a gusto en el colegio.

Ariane le sonrió a él también. Parecía sentirse mejor, ya no se encogía sobre sí misma, como tratando de desaparecer.

–Yo soy Ulrich Stern– dijo él, escuetamente–. Y él, es Odd, no se encuentra muy bien– continuó el moreno, señalando a su amigo, que se limitó a alzar la vista y forzar una sonrisa tensa.

Ariane lo observó con atención. De los tres chicos, él era, sin duda, el más agraciado. Pese a no tener buen aspecto y estar algo pálido, se apreciaba algo tras esa barrera: parecía brillar con luz propia. Tenía el pelo rubio y engominado, con un extraño mechón de color morado delante. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar apagados y sin brillo, eran de un curioso tono dorado, como oro viejo; Ariane nunca había visto unos ojos como esos. Aunque estaba sentado y algo encogido, Ariane advirtió que era de complexión bastante delgada y atlética, y que no era excesivamente alto para ser un chico, tenía los miembros largos, delgados y flexibles, la camiseta se le pegaba al torso, rebelando un pecho fibroso y bien desarrollado; sus manos, de finos y elegantes dedos, se crispaban en torno al plato de aquel pegajoso puré, en un gesto inconsciente de dolor o incomodidad. Ariane volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la cara del chico, cuyo nombre había olvidado, estudiándolo, tratando de encontrar pequeños detalles; eso era algo que hacía casi de manera inconsciente, observaba a la gente casi sin darse cuenta, era un pasatiempo un tanto extraño pero no podía evitarlo.

En aquel momento, Odd levantó la mirada de su plato y sus ojos se cruzaron un instante. Ariane apartó rápidamente la mirada, clavando sus ojos en el suelo y sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cara.

Odd, por su parte, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Había algo en su cara, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar y perturbador al mismo tiempo. La estudió con atención, tratando de aislar aquel detalle que le sonaba. No había nada extraordinario en ella, al menos a primera vista, era una chica completamente normal. Delgada y de corta estatura, no llamaba la atención por nada en concreto. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y ligeramente ondulado, cortado a la altura de los omóplatos, brillante y de aspecto suave y cuidado. Tenía los ojos grandes y de un suave color marrón chocolate, enmarcados por una hilera de pestañas negras, y coronados por unas cejas oscuras, finas pero bien definidas. Tenía la mandíbula alargada, que conservaba algo de la redondez infantil, los pómulos ligeramente dibujados en un rostro de facciones suaves. Los labios no eran ni finos ni gruesos, normales, de color cereza.

Odd fue incapaz de aislar aquello que le llamaba la atención. Quizá eran aquellos ojos. O la forma en que se mordía en labio nerviosamente. O el gesto que acababa de hacer, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Podía ser la forma en que fruncía en ceño levemente. O aquel tic en el pie del que no parecía ser consciente.

De repente sintió que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba y que la vista se le nublaba. El rostro de la chica de Lyoko se hizo dolorosamente presente en su mente. Odd sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y solo tuvo tiempo para murmurar una escueta disculpa y salir corriendo fuera del comedor.

Odd logró arrastrarse escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio y, una vez allí, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco una pequeña caja blanca, y se tragó una de aquellas pastillas que prometían ser más grandes que su propia boca. Normalmente, no era una de esas personas que necesitaban recurrir a una pastilla, de hecho, las odiaba, pero en aquella ocasión, Odd tenía la esperanza de que eclipsara el dolor de cabeza y el mareo que llevaba encima, o al menos, que le nublasen la mente un par de horas para poder dormir.

Sacó el pijama de debajo de la cama y una toalla del armario y se metió en el cuarto de baño, dispuesto a eliminar de un buen restregón, todos sus males. Odd dejó que el pequeño cuarto de baño, anexo a cada habitación, se inundase de vapor, y llenó la bañera hasta la mitad de agua calentita. Revisó que no se le hubiera olvidado nada importante, como la ropa interior o los mullidos calcetines que usaba para dormir, se quitó la ropa y la dejó descuidadamente sobre la tapa del váter, y se metió lentamente en la bañera, hundiéndose hasta las orejas en el agua caliente.

Odd emitió un ronroneo de placer y aspiró el vapor que inundaba la pequeña estancia, dejando que su mente también se impregnara de niebla y se adormeciera. Odd cerró los ojos, percibiendo como el agua caliente relajaba todos sus músculos y abría los poros de su piel. Metió la cabeza dentro del agua durante un instante, para que el pelo también se le empapara, y se frotó lentamente las finas hebras de cabello rubio, como dándose un masaje. Se echó una buena dosis de champú sobre la arrugada palma de la mano, y se lo esparció con mimo por todo el pelo, cuidando que quedara bien cubierto de espuma.

Aquel era uno de los rituales que realizaba siempre antes de irse a dormir: lavarse el pelo. Lo relajaba aquel suave masaje en su cuero cabelludo, y además le gustaba que el pelo le oliera bien, ya que para él, era uno de los puntos más llamativos de su aspecto. Y Odd Dellarobbia le daba una gran importancia al aspecto.

Sintiéndose etéreo como el mismo vápor, volcó también una pequeña cantidad de gel sobre la esponja y se la frotó lentamente por todo el cuerpo, trazando pequeños círculos sobre los músculos tensos del cuello y masajeando todas las zonas de su cuerpo. Una vez bien enjabonado, volvió a reclinarse sobre el agua y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones del agua caliente acariciando su piel.

Sin embargo, un rato después, el agua y el cuarto de baño empezaron a enfriarse, con lo que aquello ya no resultaba tan placentero y se le empezó a poner la piel de gallina. Así que, con movimientos lentos y relajados, Odd se levantó de la bañera, se quitó el jabón del pelo y del cuerpo con un chorro de agua caliente, se envolvió en la mullida toalla blanca, y salió de la bañera.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Un rato después, cuando Ulrich regresó a la habitación, con el estómago lleno y una animada sonrisa, tras haber conseguido que Jeremie le explicara el tema de Física, se encontró a Odd hecho un guiñapo envuelto en las mantas de la cama, con Kiwi encogido a sus pies.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor?– le preguntó a aquel buruño de ropa que era su amigo, intentando comprobar si seguía vivo.

–Gmgh…– gruñó desde algún punto oculto entre las mantas.

Ulrich alzó una ceja, mientras se quitaba la sudadera y los vaqueros, y se quedaba en bóxers y camiseta interior; siempre dormía así, no soportaba acostarse con más ropa, ni siquiera en invierno, prefería echarse veinte mantas por encima si era necesario. Eso sí, no podía dormir sin calcetines, los pies era la única parte de su cuerpo que solía quedarse congelada.

– ¿No has comido nada?– le preguntó Ulrich, metiéndose en la cama.

–Pffffff…– gruñó Odd, como diciendo quizá "déjame en paz, no estoy de humor".

Ulrich lo observó (o, mejor dicho, observó a las mantas) perplejo. Normalmente, Odd le sacaba conversación antes de irse a dormir. Charlaban un rato sobre los profesores o lo que había pasado en clase, incluso a veces habían tenido alguna conversación sobre chicas, que Ulrich siempre trataba de evadir, ya que lo hacían sentirse incómodo e inseguro.

–Entonces me voy a dormir– le dijo Ulrich, encogiéndose en la cama–. Buenas noches.

–Hnnnn…– le respondió Odd.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Odd no durmió bien aquella noche, casi ni pegó ojo. Las primeras horas de la noche, las pasó dando vueltas en la noche, entrando y saliendo intermitentemente de un desesperante estado de duermevela, en el que, a ratos, se sumergía en esa clase de sueños inquietos en los que corres y corres huyendo de algo e intentas gritar pero no tienes voz; esa clase de sueños que tienes cuando estás incubando un buen resfriado o cuando tienes fiebre.

A la una de la madrugada, Odd se despertó sobresaltado de un sueño particularmente horrible, y ya no pudo volver a pegar ojo en toda la noche. La cabeza le dolía y los párpados le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, pero el sueño no venía. Probó a encogerse y estirarse en la cama de todas las maneras posibles, y se removió tanto que tiró la manta al suelo y despertó a Kiwi que, con un bufido indignado, corrió a esconderse bajo el escritorio.

Se puso boca arriba y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y poner en blanco su mente. Realizó aquellos ejercicios de relajación de los que tan bien hablaban los psicólogos: inspira… espira… inspira… espira… Aquello solo logró marearlo más. Los ejercicios de relajación eran puras y duras leyendas urbanas, que se aprovechaban de pobres insomnes como él.

Una hora después. Odd decidió que estar en la cama solo lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, así que se levantó y, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Ulrich, que roncaba tan tranquilo, subió la persiana lentamente, dejando que la luz de las farolas iluminara tenuemente la habitación. Odd apartó los libros que había desparramados sobre el escritorio y se sentó en él, mirando por la ventana. Miró hacia abajo, el pequeño campo de fútbol y la pista de atletismo estaban totalmente desiertos, iluminados por la intensa luz de los focos, que proyectaban sombras fantasmales sobre el césped. El enorme parque de Kadic estaba oscuro, y las copas de los árboles centenarios se movían perezosamente, mecidos por la sube brisa. En el lado opuesto, la cantina también estaba totalmente a oscuras, ninguna luz se filtraba por las ventanas. Más allá, Odd podía ver la verja que rodeaba los territorios de Kadic, con un brillo espectral, producto de las farolas de la acera.

Un rato después, Odd decidió que tenía hambre, y que su estómago podría soportar una manzana y un puñado de galletas de chocolate. Así que, se bajó de un salto del escritorio y sacó el cajón en el que se amontonaban todos sus dibujos y el material que usaba, allí detrás de ese cajón, Ulrich y él tenían una pequeña reserva alimenticia. Era un buen escondite, ya que a Jim jamás se le ocurriría sacar los cajones del escritorio, y además era un hueco bastante grande. A Odd se le había ocurrido hacía tiempo traer una pequeña nevera y esconderla en el armario, pero las anteriores vacaciones se la había llevado de vuelta a casa y después, cuando empezó el curso, se olvidó de traerla, así que, por el momento, subsistían escondiendo galletas y fruta tras los cajones del escritorio.

Satisfecho, Odd sacó una manzana de la bolsa y un paquete de galletas recubiertas de chocolate. Lavó la manzana concienzudamente en el lavabo (nunca se sabía qué bichos podía haber en el escritorio) y se volvió a encaramar sobre el escritorio, donde se comió aquella improvisada cena mirando por la ventana.

A las tres de la mañana, con el estómago lleno y el mareo un poco aliviado, Odd decidió acostarse de nuevo, con un poco de suerte, aún conseguiría dormir cuatro horas. Sin embargo, un rato después, tras haber soñado de nuevo con su amada visión, volvió a incorporarse en la cama, con el corazón desbocado, y admitió que el sueño era una causa perdida. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se puso los auriculares del MP3, escogió un disco de canciones tranquilas y relajantes, la clase de música que detestaba pero siempre llevaba en el MP3, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la cadencia de la voz de la cantante, y tratando de desenmarañar las complicadas letras en inglés.

Una hora después, Odd decidió que le molestaba la luz que entraba por la persiana, por lo que se levantó a cerrarla de nuevo, y de paso bebió un poco de agua en el baño, porque tenía la boca seca. Aún con la música puesta, consultó su reloj, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, y él aún no había conseguido dormir una hora seguida. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, a las siete tendría que levantarse sin haber pegado ojo, con lo que probablemente lo pasaría muy mal en clase. Y él sin dormirse. Apagó el MP3 y cerró los ojos fuertemente, con la esperanza de que el sueño se apiadaría de él al menos durante dos horas.

En su mente volvieron a aparecerse los ojos azules, casi transparentes de la chica de Lyoko. Tan fríos, tan inexpresivos… A Odd le provocaban un escalofrío cada vez que los recordaba. Sin embargo, en la visión, sus ojos no parecían una pared de hielo, sino líquidos como una cascada y cristalinos. Odd intentó buscar alguna razón por la que la visión se le había clavado –literalmente– con tanta fuerza en la cabeza. Vale, la chica era guapísima y, en cierto modo, su belleza era fascinante, pero no había ninguna razón por la que debería impactarle tanto verla caer al mar digital. De hecho, pensó Odd con frialdad, debería alegrarse, ya que era muy fuerte y le daba la sensación de que les iba a causar muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Ni siquiera la conocía de nada, no debía preocuparse por ella, y mucho menos permanecer insomne toda una noche por culpa de aquella visión de las narices. Y aún así, verla otra vez caer al vacío con un grito desgarrador, le provocó un sordo y doloroso pinchazo en la sien y en el pecho.

El resto de la noche, Odd estuvo debatiéndose entre el sueño y la vigía, sintiéndose enfermo y sin dejar de pensar en ella. Nunca se había obsesionado tanto con algo, nunca se había sentido tan inquieto y preocupado, y ese instinto de protección nunca se lo había logrado despertar nadie jamás; quizá Aelita un poco, pero nadie más, Sin embargo, esa chica parecía tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, y en cierto modo le daba lástima, y sentía que era injusto que X.A.N.A. se aprovechara así de ella. Fue entonces, mientras los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por el horizonte, tintando el cielo de colores anaranjados y filtrándose por los huecos de la persiana, cuando Odd decidió que conocería a esa chica y que la salvaría, costara lo que costara. Eso, si no se caía de sueño en cualquier momento.

De repente, con aquella decisión, pareció haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima, y el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba las sienes y le impedía dormir pareció diluirse un poco. Odd sintió que todo el cansancio y la tensión del día anterior y la noche en blanco que había pasado se le echaban encima. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más pausados, su sonido más lejano. Todos los músculos se le relajaron, y su boca se abrió en un enorme bostezo. Odd abrazó la almohada y se arropó mejor con la manta, y sus pensamientos se fueron deshilachando, volviéndose cada vez más difuminados, como si les hubiera pasado una goma de borrar por encima…

La música de _Los Subsonics _inundó la habitación.

–Me cago en su…– masculló Odd con la voz ronca y cascada, lanzándole la almohada con fuerza al puñetero despertador. Ahora que había logrado dormirse…

Debió de ser que su puntería, normalmente impecable, estaba alterada, o que sus ojos tenían dificultad para enfocar bien debido a la falta de sueño. La almohada se desvió de su trayectoria original, cuyo destino era golpear el despertador que bailoteaba al lado de la cama de Ulrich, y golpeó al chico, que se despertó sobresaltado con un bufido.

– ¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? –le gritó a Odd, de mal humor. Lanzándole la almohada al rubio con fuerza.

Odd apretó los párpados, sintiendo que la voz de Ulrich se le clavaba en los tímpanos.

–Eh, qué mala cara tienes– dijo Ulrich, mirando a su amigo con preocupación. Tenía la piel aún más pálida que la noche anterior (y ya era decir), bajo los ojos tenía unas ojeras de aspecto amoratado, como si se estuviera recuperando de una rotura de nariz o de un resfriado especialmente fuerte, y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Hnnn…– masculló Odd, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Una mala idea, ya que eso solo acentuó más el mareo.

Ulrich puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo volvía a los monosílabos, si es que a "Hnnn…" se le podía llamar monosílabo, claro.

–A lo mejor deberías ir a la enfermería– dijo Ulrich, mientras daba saltitos para entrar el calor y buscaba ropa limpia.

–Tsk.

–Como quieras– dijo Ulrich, sintiendo que hablaba solo, mientras se metía en el cuarto de baño, dispuesto a quitarse el sueño pegajoso con una buena ducha de agua fría.

Cuando salió del baño, vestido con una sudadera marrón y unos vaqueros anchos de talle bajo, y el pelo castaño mojado cayéndole sobre los ojos, se encontró con que Odd volvía a estar hecho un guiñapo tendido boca arriba en la cama, con un brazo sobre los ojos y el otro tras la cabeza.

– ¿No piensas bajar a desayunar?– le preguntó, más por hábito que por otra cosa, mientras se ponía la cazadora y se echaba la mochila al hombro.

–Pfffff…–gruñó Odd.

–Bueno, que te mejores.

–Gracias– susurró el rubio con voz ronca.

Ulrich salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Solo cuando Odd dejó de escuchar el sonido de las suelas de goma de sus zapatillas por el pasillo, se levantó de un salto completamente vestido y se lanzó hacia el escritorio.

Sabía lo que tenía que buscar.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Se permiten halagos, sugerencias, patadas y todo tipo de hortalizas xD**

**Como habréis observado, me he permitido la licencia de incorporar a las habitaciones un pequeño cuarto de baño, privilegios de escritora ;D es que si no no me salían las cuentas xD También habréis observado que me he cambiado el nombre, pronto ya no seré AtpAb95, sino Miss Nothing jejeje xD**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Tximeletta, que cumplió años hace ya casi dos meses (perdón por el retraso), y en quién he decido basar el nuevo personaje que ha aparecido en este capítulo. Espero que haya sido fiel a la realidad y que estés satisfecha con Ariane (te suena el nombre? xD)**

**Gracias como siempre a Mijumaru14, Ariam09, Dragón Oscuro, Natsumi Niikura, Tximeletta y Joselino97 por vuestros fantásticos reviews y por seguirme siempre y animarme a continuar :D sois geniales!**

**Aprovecho para desearos a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año 2011 (qué raro queda, ¿no os parece?).**

**Un beso!**

**Miss Nothing.**


End file.
